


Could It Be

by ShortieLuWho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adorable, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Funny, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLuWho/pseuds/ShortieLuWho
Summary: Meruem and Neferpitou don't eat humans anymore.It has been a year since the Royal Palace East Gorteau incident, and the fight between the king and Netero. After a few fights, the king, and Netero ended up coming to a conclusion without taking each other's lives. Meruem is now living in a mansion with Komugi and Pitou. Meruem and Komugi are struggling with their feelings for each other. Once they finally realize about their feelings, now they have to figure out how they will confess to each other. A brand new life starts for them.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since the Royal Palace East Gorteau incident, and the fight between the king and Netero. After a few fights, the king, and Netero ended up coming to a conclusion without taking each other's lives. Netero had realized the king truly cared about the human girl and did not care about anything else. He told Netero his race won, Netero decided to tell the king's name and his name was Meruem. After a long talk between them, Meruem would only use his power to protect of those who are important to him, and he wants to stay by Komugi's side. Before they had could go their separate ways, the bomb that was inside Netero had activated on its own and exploded. It was the poison bomb of the Poor Man's Rose, Meruem got poison and Netero was nowhere to be found. When Youpi and Pouf went to go find their king they also caught the poison. Meruem was saved by his two royal guards, after he got his memories back he went to go find Komugi in the underground hanger, and after he begged Palm to give him Komugi's location. He knew he only had a little time left once he was reunited with Komugi, they played gungi in their final moments. Meruem was near to death he asked Komgui hold his and to say his name one last time. Suddenly a bright light appeared, a mysterious figure appeared from the light it was a powerful goddess who saw something in Meruem that changed him. Her light had cured both him and Komugi from the poison. She also had saved Netero from the explosion. After the fight between Pitou and Gon. Pitou's body was still alive but she was slowly dying, she was saved by Meruem the way Youpi and Pouf saved him. Since she was the only royal guard that did not betray him and healed Komugi from her injuries. She was the only guard he had left. The mysterious goddess brought back all of the innocent people were killed and eating by the chimera ants. Those who are still chimera ant and alive have changed and live their lives as humans. They will not be turning back as humans. Rest of the chimera ants corpses had disappeared. She had erased all of the innocent people's memories to best forget what has happened, it had never happened. But not everyone's memories were not erased. 

 

 

It was the middle of the night, there was a thunderstorm outside and the storm had wakened up Komugi from her sleep. The thunder was loud that startled the poor blind girl. She swiftly got up from her bed, grabbed her cane and quickly finds the door and exit out her bedroom. Komugi was walking down the dark hallway her feet and cane were making noises from the clear tile. She was anxious to get to Meruem's room but his room was just next door and it was 50 feet away. She finally reached Meruem's bedroom before she could knock, the door opened, and Meruem was standing on the other side of the door. 

 

"I figured it was you since I know the sound of your cane. What are you doing up? He inquires and tilts his head a little. 

 

"I-I uh..was woken by a loud thunder and I got scared. S-So I wanted to ask. Can I please stay with you for tonight?" 

 

There was a quiver in her voice, Komugi was shuddering holding her cane close to her. She did look scared, Meruem did not say anything, but open the door wide open and gently grabs her hand to lead her in. Her cheeks got a little pink. Meruem closed the door behind him, he gently picks her up and puts her on the bed.  
"T-Thank you, Meruem-sama." The blind girl thanked the green ant. 

 

"Get some sleep I want you to be well rested, so tomorrow we could have another match of gungi," He announced while getting on the bed. 

 

Komugi gives him a warm smile and nods. It wasn't long till Komugi had fallen asleep, Meruem was laying on his side he couldn’t help but watch Komugi sleep. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping and she looked beautiful. 

 

"I have never seen any creature so beautiful," He whispered to himself and he holds Komugi's hand and falls asleep. 

 

It was morning. Pitou was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, she had already prepared the dining room table and clean the mansion. Meruem was already awake but he was still in bed watching, the blind girl sleeping. Suddenly Komugi started to wake up.  
She sits up and yawns. 

 

"Finally awake," Meruem said still laying on his side. 

 

Komugi turns her head and smiles. "G-Goodmorning, Meruem-sama." 

 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked while getting up from the bed.  
"I sure did. And you?" 

 

"I got enough sleep. You should head back to your room and get dressed. Pitou is probably preparing breakfast. I'll meet you in the dining room." 

 

Meruem heads towards the bathroom, Komugi gets up from the bed she grabs her cane and starts exiting out of the room. She heads back to her room.  
18 minutes later. Breakfast was ready on the table Komugi was already heading towards the dining room, and Meruem was just behind her. They both made it to the dining room, Pitou bows down a little. 

 

"Goodmorning, breakfast is ready on the table." 

 

"Smells so good," Komugi couldn't wait to dig in, Pitou pulls the chair for Komugi to sit down. "T-Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome," Pitou gives her a warm smile. Meruem sits down next to Komugi, Pitou took her seat she was sitting across from Komugi and next to Meruem. 

 

"For breakfast, I prepared us some white rice, natto, fried eggs, cold tofu and miso soup," Pitou announced since Komugi is blind and can't see what she'll be eating. 

 

They started eating their breakfast. 

 

"This taste delicious." Komugi said. 

 

“I agreed.” 

 

"Why thank you." the cat thanked the blind girl and the green ant. 

 

Once they were done eating, Pitou made tea. "Would you like some tea, Komugi? 

 

"Yes please," Pitou pours tea in Komugi's cup.  
"Thank you." Meruem looks at Komugi and smiles. 

 

In Meruem’s head “She has a gorgeous smile.” 

 

"Would you like some, Meruem?" She asked the green ant who was still smiling at Komugi and then turns to her. 

 

"Y-Yes, and thank you." 

 

In Pitou’s head “Hmm” 

 

Pitou had noticed. She pours tea into his cup and she pours herself. They enjoyed their morning drinking tea. 

 

In the afternoon Pitou and Komugi were in the garden planting. Ever since they lived in the mansion, they started to plant a garden. The garden was beautifully filled with different plants, flowers and they even grew their own fresh vegetables. Meruem also helped them a little with the garden, he even enjoys eating some of the fresh vegetables Komugi had successfully grown. There is a round table in the middle of the garden where Komugi enjoys sitting and having a cup of tea. By the door frame, Meruem was standing there watching and he stares at Komugi. 

 

In Meruem’s head "Komugi..." 

 

Pitou and Komugi were done the planting. 

 

"There all done." Pitou wipes her forehead. 

 

"We've done a pretty good job. I’m glad we were able to protect the garden from the storm last night." said the blind girl. 

 

"Yeah, good thing we did. Now we just have to wait for these babies to grow." She said, sounding joyful. 

 

"I can't wait." said the blind girl sounding thrilled. 

 

"Let's head back inside, Meruem is probably already preparing gungi you don't want to make him wait." 

 

"Yeah, let’s hurry." 

 

After they were done picking up their tools and they both head back inside. Meruem was in a room where he was preparing the board game gungi for his match with Komugi. In that room is where he and the blind girl spend their time playing gungi. Once he was done preparing, he sat down and wait for Komugi, but it wasn't long till she entered the room. 

 

"Ready for another match?" He questions the blind girl and smirked. 

 

"You know it," Komugi replies back and takes her seat. "I'm ready." 

 

"Let us begin," He announces and starts their match. 

 

They played gungi for about 5 hours Meruem had lost many times and never won a match. 

 

"Well, that is checkmate," Meruem drops the black gungi pieces onto the board. "I'm impressed how much your ability improved a lot playing gungi and your strategies as well. It has been only a year since we started playing this game, I never once beat you. You really are brilliant." 

 

Komugi had a little pink blush on her soft cheeks. 

 

"T-Thank you, Meruem sama." 

 

Komugi puts her head down trying to hide her blushing face. Meruem had noticed her blush and he thought she looked so cute when she's blushing. He got a little light blush and he had this strange feeling in his stomach. 

 

"What is this peculiar feeling?" He questions himself, he shakes it off when he was about to pick up all the gungi pieces Komugi lifts up her head and was about to do the same but their hands meet. 

 

They were surprised both of their hands were touching, Komugi's light pink cheeks had darkened and Meruem's blush got darker. Komugi’s heart skips a beat, she quickly moved her hands away. 

 

"I-I'm sorry." She grabs her cane and walks out of the room leaving Meruem flustered. 

 

He looked down to his hands then he clenches his fists. He stands up and exits out of the room. Komugi went back to her room, she puts her cane down and sits on a little couch. She places her hands together and she was still blushing. 

 

"I-I'm such an idiot. Why did I leave the room like that?" Komugi clenches both of her fists. "When both of our hands touched...my heart skip a beat. W-Why am I feeling like this?" Komugi places both of her hands on her face. 

 

Outside in the garden, Meruem was standing and watching the sun setting. 

 

In his head "Just a year ago I met Komugi, I challenged her to play gungi I thought she was stupid, unsightly, pathetic human and I threaten her. I even wanted to kill her, but when she was attacked by that imbecile creature, I saved her and I wanted to protect her. When she got seriously injured I asked Neferpitou to heal her...I just couldn't lose Komugi. I-I don't know what I would do if I had lost her." He places one hand on his face puts his head down and lift his head back up and removes his hand from his face.  
"But, now she is here living with me. I am pleased to have met her and have her in my life." He turns around and looks at a window. “She must be in her room.” 

 

In dinner time, they were all in the dining room eating and no one was talking but Komugi broke the silence. 

 

"The food you made Pitou is delicious." 

 

"Thank you, Komugi. I'm glad you are enjoying it." She gives a pleased smile to the blind girl. 

 

"I always wanted to learn how to cook, but since I'm blind I can't. My parents said I'll probably make a mess, cut myself, burn the food or burn the house down. The only thing I’m good at is gungi." She said while scratching her head with her finger. 

 

"They could have taught you like cracking eggs, stirring a bowl, things like that, that won't harm you. I’m sure you could do other things beside gungi. I could teach you how to bake a cake." Pitou said to the blind girl. 

 

"Oh really? T-Thank you, Pitou!" Komugi thanked the cat guard. 

 

"Of course!" She turns to Meruem. "Meruem is it okay I teach her? I'll keep her away from the sharp stuff and the stove so she won't burn herself. I'll be watching her and make sure she doesn't get harmed." Meruem trusted Pitou to watch Komugi. 

 

"Very well. Just keep an eye on her.” 

 

Pitou bows her head a little. 

 

"I will.” She turns to Komugi. “We could start tomorrow." Pitou announces sounding excited. 

 

"Yay!" 

 

Komugi gives them a joy smile at them, Meruem stare at her he was captivated by her beauty and Pitou noticed again. The way he was looking at her. They finished up their dinner, Pitou cleans up the table, wash the dishes, clean the kitchen and made sure everything else was clean. It was bedtime, Meruem was standing by the window staring at the moon. In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Komugi. 

 

"I have been thinking about her all day. Is like I couldn't think of something else but her..." He sits down on a chair and places both of his hands on his face. "Why don't I understand my own emotions?" He questions himself. 

 

In Komugi's room, Pitou was brushing Komugi's hair. 

 

"Pitou, when someone touches a person's hand or say something really nice to that person, the person's heart skips a beat and the person would feel butterflies in the stomach." 

 

"Hm? Well, that would mean the person has feelings for that person. I have read books about emotions, romance, affections, things like that. Why?" She inquires, still brushing Komugi's hair. 

 

"Well, you s-see..." Her cheeks started to darken. "When M-Meruem sama touches my hand my face gets warm when he says something really nice to me I feel butterflies in my stomach and earlier when we were done playing gungi. Our hand's touch...my heart skipped a beat. There are times I get nervous when I'm around him, I-I can't stop thinking about him." Komugi places both of her hands on her chest. 

 

Pitou puts the brush down, turns the chair so Komugi could face her and Pitou kneels down. 

 

"Komugi, it's clear what you are feeling towards him." 

 

"It is?" Komugi tilts her head and Pitou smiles excited. 

 

"You're in love with him!" 

 

Komugi's face turn completely red. 

 

"Ehh" 

 

"Your face has turned completely red, then I was right. You're in love with Meruem." Pitou jumps up and down with excitement. 

 

In Komugi's head "C-Could it be? I-I have fallen for him? 

 

A few moments later, Pitou exit out of Komugi's bedroom and walks down the dark hallway.  
In Pitou's head "Today was interesting. Komugi has fallen for Meruem, I heard her heart was beating fast and her face got completely red. It seems she didn't understand her own feelings." She places a finger on her chin. "Hmm. I wonder if Meruem feels the same way, I have noticed twice the way he was staring at her. Could it be?” Pitou smiles big. 

 

Komugi was already in her bed, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Pitou said to her. She places both of her hands on her chest. Meruem was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t stop thinking about Komugi. He turns his head looks at the spot where Komugi fell asleep, he place a hand on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this chapter. I had to reread it and make sure everything made sense. It's 4am I should be heading to bed. I hope you guys enjoy it.

The next day, Pitou and Komugi were sitting down at the table that was in the middle of the garden and drinking tea. 

"It feels fresh today," Pitou said, takes a sip from her cup. 

"Yeah...it is," Komugi said looking concerned and Pitou noticed.

"Are you okay?" Pitou asked while putting her cup on the table. "You've been quiet all morning." 

Komugi looks away for a moment and turns her head back towards the cat. 

"I-I just been thinking about what you said last night."

"Komugi, it's alright," Pitou said trying to comfort the blind girl. 

"Probably what you said...it's true." 

"Meow?" Pitou tilts her head a little.

Komugi carefully places the cup on the table. 

"I'm in love with him."

There was an expression on Pitou's face.

"When he grabs my hand I never want him to let it go, there are times I wish he could hold me and also I felt like I wanted to..." Komugi places two fingers on her lips and Pitou squealed. 

"You wanted to kiss him?!" Pitou swiftly hops off of the chair and her tail was straight up. 

"Kiss him?" Komugi's face turn completely red started moving her hands around and ramble. "I-I didn't...I wasn't t-thinking...I-I wasn't g-going to..." 

Pitou stares at Komugi with a smirky face. 

"You really wanted to didn't you, Komugi?" Pitou was teasing her, the expression Komugi was making Pitou wanted to keep teasing her more.

The blind girl moves her hands again and then she covers her face feeling embarrassed.

"Neferpitou..."

Pitou giggles.

"That's how you feel when you are in love," Pitou said it a bit loud.

"Shh! H-He might hear you." Komugi whispered.

"Well, you have to tell him soon." Pitou giggles again, she grabs Komugi gently swings her around and she started singing.

Meruem was in his bedroom, he was standing by the window looking at them. Later on in the day, Komugi was walking down the hallway tapping her cane, suddenly she hears footsteps. The footsteps were getting closer, she knew who it was and the footsteps stop in front of her.

"M-Meruem sama?" 

"Komugi."

They both stood there silently. Komugi was having trouble to speak but then Meruem broke the silence.

"About yesterday." 

"I-I'm s-so so so sorry!" She interrupts him. "P-Please, forgive me! I-I didn't mean to walk out of the room a-and..." 

"Komugi" He interrupts her.

"Y-Yes?"

He places one hand on her head, he leans in closer and Komugi cheeks turn pink. Her heart was beating fast, it sounding so load and she was getting worried he might hear it. 

"You don't need to apologize. I was worried about you, I want to be certain that you were okay." He removes his hand from her head and walks away. "We'll play gungi in another day."

Komugi hears his footsteps fading away. She wanted to reach out for him but she no longer could hear his footsteps. She felt like she was about to shed tears, she shook her head and started tapping her cane to the direction she was heading. 

Meruem enters the room where he and Komugi play gungi and he shuts the door behind him. He places one hand on his chest. 

"Why do I feel like I desire to hold her?" He questions himself. "There was more than holding her. I wanted to..." He puts a finger on his lips. 

The doorbell ranged, Pitou quickly opens the door. 

"Yes?" 

It was a delivery man holding a big baby blue box that had a shiny white bow on top.

"I have a delivery package for Komugi." 

"May I asked who is it from?" Pitou inquires. 

"From Palm Siberia." He replies.

"Oh." She grabs the box from the delivery man.

"Would you mind signing here?" 

Hands Pitou the clipboard, she signs it and gives the clipboard back to him. 

"Thank you, have a good day." She thanked the delivery man and closes the door. 

She takes the box upstairs to Komugi's room. 

"This must be the gift Palm mention a week ago. I wonder what could be?" She reaches to Komugi's room and knocks the door. 

"Come in." 

Pitou enters the room.

"It's me, a package came for you from Palm." She places the box on the bed, Komugi stands up from the couch and Pitou grabs her hand to lead her towards the bed. 

"A package from Palm?" She asked while tilts her head. 

"Yep. She did mention it to me about a week ago." 

"What is it?" The blind girl asked.

"Not sure, would you like for me to open it for you?" 

"Yes please." 

Pitou undoes the bow, takes the ribbon off and opens the box. Inside there was tissue paper of white and baby blue she removes them. It appears to be a dress, she takes it out Pitou eyes were shining at the dress it was gorgeous. The dress is a nice midnight blue color it's a short long sleeve dress, the top part of the inside has a strapless top that is attached to the long sleeve top that is see through. The dress has very nice lace all over it, also it has tiny diamonds all over the dress. On the hips of the dress has a cute design lace that goes around to the back and the bottom part of the dress on the inside has few layers of fabric that makes the bottom look poofy. Pitou places the dress down on the bed, she looks inside the box and finds a pair of shiny midnight blue short heels and both have a cute bow on them. 

"Palm bought you a gorgeous dress and a pair of heels, Komugi." Pitou eyes were still shining at the dress.

"A dress?" Komugi asked.

"Yep. Ahh, you're going to look absolutely beautiful wearing this." Pitou squealed while jumping up and down. "I bet Meruem will be amazed if he sees you wearing it," Pitou smirked.

Komugi's cheeks turn pink, quickly turned away and Pitou giggled. 

"Do you want to try it on?" Pitou picks up the dress and the heels. 

"M-Maybe later." 

"Oh okay then." She places the dress and heels back on the bed. 

"Pitou, can we start baking the cake?"

"Yes, of course!" 

Pitou and Komugi head towards the kitchen. Pitou puts on an apron and helps Komugi to put hers on. Pitou opens the cabinet she takes out two bowls, measuring cups and spoons, electric mixer, rubber spatula and 2 cake pans. She places them all on the kitchen island. 

"For the cake, I was thinking we should make a red velvet cake." 

"Red velvet? I never had it before but it sounds delicious." Komugi was getting excited and ready to make a cake. 

"I never had it either. This will be our first time trying it, so this morning I went to the store and bought the ingredients." 

"How do you know the ingredients we need to make the red velvet?" Komugi inquires.

"From a book that shows you how to make different flavors of cakes." Neferpitou grabs the book that was on a shelf and she opens to the page of red velvet. 

"For the ingredients, we need 2 eggs, shortening, sugar, buttermilk, flour, cocoa, vanilla extract, 2 bottles of food coloring, salt, baking soda and white vinegar. And milk. We'll be making the icing as well." 

"Alright, so what do we need to do first?" Komugi asked.

"First, we need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees." 

Pitou turns on the oven to 350 degrees. 

"Now the ingredients." 

Pitou grabs all the ingredients and places them on the kitchen island. She goes to the cabinet and grabs few small bowls. 

"Okay. I'm going to grease the 2 pans." Pitou grabs the grease bottle spray and sprays the 2 pans and set them aside. "Okay, first let's start with the batter." 

She grabs the electric mixer, medium bowl, measuring cups and a small bowl placing them in front of them. 

"We need a half of cup of shortening and 1/2 of a cup of sugar. Would you like to add them, Komugi?" 

"Sure."

Pitou hands her a half of cup of shortening, Komugi carefully adds it into the bowl that was in front of her and Pitou made sure she didn't miss. Then she hands her a 1/2 cup of sugar and adds it into the bowl. 

"Good Komugi, now we need to beat them." Pitou places the bowl onto the mixer, turns it on high that they are well blended about 3 minutes. 

"What else do we need to add?" Komugi inquires.

"2 eggs. Here you can crack them." She hands her the 2 eggs and a small bowl. "You can crack them in this small bowl. 

Komugi was tapping her hand to grab the small bowl that Pitou handed her. Komugi was nervous she might make a mess, she carefully cracks the egg but it fell on the side of the bowl. 

"Oh. I'll get that." 

"D-Did I make a mess?" Komugi asked looking concerned. 

"A little bit, don't worry I just cleaned it up." 

"I-I'm sorry." Komugi bows down for forgiveness. 

"There is no need for you to apologize, it's okay." Pitou places both of her hands on Komugi's shoulders. "I'll help you." 

Pitou helps Komugi to crack an egg slowly and carefully.  
Komugi slowly cracks an egg, split it carefully so it falls into the bowl. She repeats with the other egg.

"Very good, Komugi!" Pitou claps.

"I did it." Komugi gives her a warm smile. 

"Now we need to add the eggs but one at a time,"

Pitou adds one egg then adds the other and beat them until they are well incorporated. Pitou grabs a small bowl, she adds 2 tablespoons of cocoa, adds 2 bottles of 2 oz of red food coloring and she lets Komugi whisk it together to make a paste. Then add the paste to the cream mixer and beat it well. In a liquid measuring cup, Pitou adds 1 cup of buttermilk and 1 teaspoon of salt and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract. She lets Komugi mix it. Neferpitou sifts 2 1/2 cups of flour and transfers it back to the spouted measure. 

Alternate adding the buttermilk mixture and the flour. Komugi starts with the flour then add the buttermilk and she repeated adding more flour and pours the rest of the buttermilk and rest of the flour. Now in a small bowl, Pitou mix 1 1/2 teaspoon of baking soda with 1 tablespoon of white vinegar. Komugi whisk it and adds it to the batter with a rubber spatula. Pitou allows her to pour the batter into the cake pans but Pitou makes sure they are even. Pitou places the cake pans into the oven for 30 minutes. 

"In the meantime, we can start on making the icing." 

"Yeah." Komugi nods.

Pitou grabs a small saucepan places onto the stove over low heat, she combines 1 cup of milk and 5 tablespoons of flour. She stirred constantly until it thickens, set it aside and let it cool completely.  
Meanwhile, in a mixer with a clean bowl and a whisk attachment. Pitou allows Komugi to adds 1 cup of butter with 1 cup of sugar and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract. Beat the mixer on high until it was light and fluffy. It took several minutes, now she adds flour mixture and beat it until the icing good consistency for spreading. 

30 had gone by Pitou puts on oven mitts and carefully takes out the 2 cakes and places them on a matt on the countertop. They waited for the cakes to cool completely, then Pitou allows Komugi to add the frosting on the cake. Pitou place the other cake on top and Komugi adds the rest of the icing on the cake. Pitou spreads the icing all over the cake, she made sure everything was covered up in icing. 

"There all done." 

"It smells so good." Komugi's mouth was getting watery.

"You did a great job, Komugi." Pitou gives her a warm smile. 

"Really? Thank you, Pitou." Komugi smiles. "I really enjoyed it." 

"I'm glad you did, it was fun."

"When can we eat it?" 

"We could it now. First I'll clean up here, why don't you go get Meruem? He should be in the library and meet me in the dining room." 

"Oh okay."

Komugi takes off the apron, grabs her cane and exit out the kitchen. She heads towards the library. The mansion is big it took Komugi a lot of practice to know the whole place and get where she needs to go. Once she reached the library, she tries to open the door but it was locked. 

"It's locked." She knocks on the door, waits for Meruem to open the door. It took a few moments until he finally opens the door. 

"Oh Komugi, do you need something?" He asked the blind girl.

Hearing his voice made Komugi nervous, her heart was beating quick and she tried to stay calm but he noticed.

In Meruem's head "Is she nervous?"

"P-Pitou send me to get you, w-we just finished baking the cake. W-Would you like s-some?" 

"Of course." Meruem comes out and shuts the door.

"P-Pitou said to meet her in the dining room." She said started tapping her cane. 

While they were walking together, Meruem glance at her and his heart started to beat faster. He places a hand on his chest he then glances at Komugi again, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to reach out for her hand. So they both made it to the dining room where Pitou was placing 3 plates on the table and the cake was in the middle of the table. Pitou bows a little. 

"Would you like a piece of cake, Meruem?" 

"Yes." 

Before Pitou could pull the chair for Komugi, Meruem pulls the chair for her. 

"Here."

"T-Thank you, Meruem sama." 

"You're welcome." Meruem takes his seat. Pitou starts cutting the cake. "What kind of cake did you two make?" 

"Red Velvet," Pitou replies. 

"Red Velvet?" He asked. 

"Y-Yeah, I never had it before but it does sound yummy." 

"It'll be our first time trying it." Pitou places a slice of red velvet cake on both Meruem and Komugi's plate. 

Pitou places a slice on her plate and takes her seat. They all tired the red velvet cake, Komugi's eyes slightly opened. 

"This...this red velvet taste amazing." 

"Yummy." Said the cat, taking another bite. 

"It's delicious. So Komugi, what did you help Pitou with?" 

"W-Well I help her crack the eggs, add the ingredients in the bowl, whisk, I pour the batter into the 2 cake pans and pour the icing on the cake. I enjoyed it." 

"She did a great job." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

"Thanks, I-I did make a little mess." 

"It's okay, Komugi. But you got it the second time." Said the cat.

"It is okay to make mistakes, you can always try again. I know you said gungi was the only thing you are good at. But you grew a garden and bake a cake. You learn how to get anywhere in this mansion because we helped you. I'm sure you can do other things besides gungi, we could teach you to do other things. You need to believe in yourself...like I believe in you."

Komugi places a hand on her chest, his words made her heart melt. 

"Thank you, Meruem sama." 

So they enjoyed eating their cake. Later on, Meruem was back in the library, he was reading books about romance, emotions, affections. After spending hours reading the books, he places a hand on his face. 

"Now I understand." Meruem had a smile on his face. "I'm in love with her." 

The sun was already setting. Pitou was in Komugi's room helping her put on the dress that Palm bought for her. Pitou braids Komugi's hair to a Bohemian Side Braid, once Pitou was done her eyes were shining. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Pitou squealed. 

"Isn't it too much?" 

"Of course not. Meruem wouldn't think so." Pitou teased the blind girl. Komugi cheeks turn a little pink. "Why don't we go and show your new dress to him?" 

"I-I don't...think w-we..." She rambles but Pitou pulls her out of her room. Meruem walks out of the library room, he starts heading towards upstairs but he suddenly stops. 

"Pitou?" 

Pitou turns around and sees Meruem halfway of the stairs.

"Oh, Meruem." She bows a little. "I was just about to head to the library because I want to show you Komugi's new dress."

"New dress?" Meruem inquires.

Pitou nods. "Palm delivered a dress to her." 

"Where is it?" 

"It's right here, Komugi is wearing it." 

She grabs Komugi and pulls her in front of her. Meruem's eyes widen, he was amazed how Komugi looked. She looked beautiful. Komugi's soft cheeks were pink, she was feeling nervous. 

"So what do you think?" Pitou asked the green ant. 

Meruem didn't hear her, he stared at Komugi he was captivated by her beauty. The expression Meruem was making gave Pitou a hint. She kept calling him until he finally snaps out of it. 

"Y-Yes?" 

"What do you think?" 

"It looks...wonderful on her." 

Komugi smiled a little at his comment. 

"Thank you. I-I should..."

"Komugi." He interrupts. 

"Y-Yes?" 

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden with me?" Meruem asked the blind girl. Pitou had a smile on her face. 

Komugi nods nervously. "Y-Yes." 

They both headed towards the garden, it was already dark but the garden had lights that Neferpitou put on so the garden would look beautiful at night. Meruem and Komugi were walking in the garden. 

"You look really wonderful and the dress is wonderful too." 

"T-Thank you." Komugi thanked the green ant. 

"Did you know Palm was getting you a dress?" He inquires.

"N-No, I had no idea." 

Meruem looks up at the sky, there was a full moon and the stars where twinkling. 

"It's a nice night," Meruem announce. 

"I-I could tell it feels nice outside." She said, keeps tapping her cane. 

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked. 

"S-Sure." She replies. They both went and sit down on a bench. 

Meruem glance at her, how she looked so beautiful. Meruem's heart was beating fast, he couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly stands up. 

"I-Is there something wrong?" Komugi felt he got up from the bench and he was standing in front of her. 

"Komugi...there is something important I want to tell you."

Komugi tilts her head a little.

"What is it?" She asked while she stands up from the bench. 

He stared her for a moment. "I am now aware of my romantic feelings for you."

Komugi's eyes opened.

"I'm completely in love with you." Meruem didn't stutter as he spoke. His tone was clear as he announces his feelings to her. 

Komugi's her heart started to beat swiftly, she had an expression by his confession. 

"I mean it." Meruem continued. "I am grateful for the goddess have given us a second chance to live our lives."

"I-I am grateful too." 

"When I was born I was a violent, cruel and pathetic being I didn't know anything but my unbridled powers. Until I met you. I started to care, I didn't understand my own emotions, I didn't even know my own name, I started questioning about what was my purpose in life. You have opened my eyes, Komugi. When I was poison, I wanted to spend my final moments with you...I believed I was born for that moment and now. I love you, Komugi and I don't want to lose you. 

Komugi was speechless, his words meant a lot to her and her heart was still beating fast.

"I-I don't want to lose you either...because I-I love you too." 

Meruem's eyes widen, he never knew she would ever feel that way for him. 

"I-I would never have thought...you felt that way about me." 

"Life is full of surprises." He said. 

Meruem grabs both of her hands, she releases her cane it falls on the ground. Meruem gets closer to her, he gently pulls her hands closer to his lips. 

"Komugi, I want to be with you." He gently gives a kiss both of her hands. Komugi's cheeks darken in color. "Do you?" He asked.

"Of course I do." 

Meruem gently pulls her in closer to him, both of her hands placed on his chest and he gently places both of his hands on the side of her face. He leans in and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Neferpitou was watching from the window and squealing and jumping of excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Meruem knows how to treats his girl. Looking forward writing chapter 4. Halloween is around the corner I'll be dressing as Komugi, hope you all have a great and safe Halloween!

It was the afternoon, Meruem and Komugi were in the living room laying on the couch cuddling. 

"I never felt so happy." Komugi leans her head on Meruem's chest. 

"I am very happy, happier than someone like me should be. Komugi you are my happiness." He gently grabs her chin and gives her a peck on the lips. "You are the love of my life." He holds her tight. 

"You are too, Meruem sama. You mean the world to me." 

Suddenly Pitou enters the room and bows a little.

"Excuse me for the interruption, you have a phone call Meruem it's the Chairman. He wishes to speak with you." 

Meruem signs, he didn't want to get up and leave his beloved. 

"I have to take this call." 

He stands up from the couch, Pitou hands him the phone and leaves the room. Komugi was a little disappointed they had to stop cuddling, she wanted him back and be in his arms. 

"Hope he doesn't take long." Said the blind girl while sniffling the snot boogers in her nose.

"I find it particularly adorable seeing you two so in love." 

"That's sweet of you, Neferpitou. I never felt so happy in my life, I love being with him. I feel safe and warm in his arms." 

"I'm very contented to see you both together." She bows a little. 

"Thank you, Pitou." 

Meruem was still talking on the phone with the chairman. 

"You want me to go right now?" He signs. "Very well, I'll be on my way." 

He hangs up, he was upset that he had to leave and meet up with the chairman. He walks back towards the living room where Komugi and Pitou were waiting for him. 

"Pitou." He hands her the phone. "I'm heading out." 

"You're leaving?" Komugi asked looking disappointed. 

"Yes, the chairman wants to discuss something with me so I have to go." He said while holding Komugi's hand. "Pitou, take care of Komugi while I'm out." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I'll be back in few hours." He gives her a peck on the lips. 

"Get there safe." 

"I will." 

Meruem releases Komugi's hands and leaves the mansion. 

"Hope he comes back real soon." 

"Don't you worry, Komugi. In the meantime let's do something entertaining." Pitou grabs Komugi's hand and pulls her off the couch. 

Pitou and Komugi were in the garden planting, suddenly the doorbell rings.

"I'll go get that." Pitou heads back inside, rushes to the door and answers it. "Oh hello, Palm." 

"Hello, Neferpitou. I came to see Komugi." Palm said. 

"She's in the garden. Please do come in." 

"Thank you." Palm enters the mansion, Pitou leads her to the garden where Komugi was waiting patiently. 

"You have a visitor, Komugi. It's Palm."

"Hello, Komugi." Palm greets the blind girl. 

"Palm? Hello." Komugi stands up from the ground and grabs her cane. "It's been awhile." Said the blind girl.

"I know, it's good to see you." 

"Would you like to sit down?" Pitou asked while pointed the table. 

"Yes please." Palm sits down with Pitou and Komugi on the table.

"How have you been, Komugi?" Palm questions.

"I've been doing wonderful, how about you?"

"I'm doing great." Palm looks around the garden "Your garden has grown beautifully."

"Thank you, Pitou and I worked really hard. Meruem helped a little too. I wish I could see it with my own eyes but smelling and touching I could tell its beautiful. Even tho my nose is stuffy but I could still smell the garden." Said the blind girl. 

"It is, Komugi." Palm gently patting Komugi's hand. 

"Oh, thank you so much for the dress. Neferpitou explain me the details of the dress and it's beautiful." 

"You picked a lovely dress, Palm." Said the cat.

"You're welcome, I'm happy you liked it." 

"I do." Komugi gives her a warm smile.

"I'll go make us some tea." Pitou stands up from the table.

"Tea sound nice." Palm said. 

"Please do, Pitou." Said the blind girl. 

Pitou heads back inside. 

"Where is Meruem?" Palm inquires. 

"He went to go see the chairman." 

"The chairman?" Palm asked.

"He got a phone call from him, he wanted to discuss something with Meruem and I'm not sure what." 

Pitou comes back with the tea and places the tray on the table.

"Here you go, Komugi." She serves her and Palm tea then she serves herself. 

"Thank you, Pitou." The blind girl thanked the cat.

"Thank you." Palm takes a sip of her tea "I see, must be business." 

"Probably, I hope he returns soon," Komugi said looking a little down. Palm noticed and tilts her head to the side.

"So how has Meruem been treating you?" Palm inquires. Komugi lifts up her head she had an expression on her face, nobody else knows they are together. Nerferpitou had a big smile on her face she is the only one knows. 

"W-Well, he's been treating m-me good." Komugi's cheeks had turned pink. She places a hand on her cheek and smiles thinking about him. 

"Komugi, you're smiling." 

Pitou giggles. 

"Well you see Palm, he has been treating me wonderfully. Meruem and I are...together." Komugi announce. 

Palm's eyes widen, her jaw dropped. 

"You two are together?" She asked.

Komugi nods, she places both of her hands on her chest. "I love him, Palm. I am well aware he's not human when he was poisoned and he was nearly to death. I got to feel his face, with my hands I could see how he looks like I knew he wasn't human but he felt handsome. To me he is." She places both of her hands on her cheeks " He told me he's in love with me, I never thought he would feel that way about me, I am very happy being with him." 

Palm had little tears in her eyes, she was touched by Komugi's words. She wipes off her tears with her hand and smiles.

"I'm very happy for you, Komugi. The two of you were meant to be." Palm said giving her a warm smile. 

"Thank you, Palm." Komugi smiles. 

After awhile Palm went home. Komugi and Pitou were sitting down in the living room having a conversation. 

"What time is it, Pitou?" 

Pitou looks at her phone "It's almost 5 o'clock." 

"Wonder if he's already heading home." 

"I would send him a message but he doesn't have a cellphone," Pitou said.

"How come he hasn't got one?" She inquires while tilts her head to the side. 

"I'm not sure, we could ask him if he is interested getting one and we should get you one too." 

"B-But I'm blind. I won't be able to use it." 

"Of course you will be able to, there are smartphones that have voice over and you can also talk to it. For example, if you want to call me just say "Pitou" and it'll call my phone. I can teach you."

"Really? I didn't know about that, that is amazing." 

"I know right?"

Komugi nods, suddenly they hear the front door open. 

"I'm home." 

Komugi smiles hearing the sound Meruem's voice. 

"He's back!" 

Meruem enters the living room, Pitou stands up and bows her head a little. 

"Welcome home, Meruem." 

Meruem greets her by nodding his head. He walks up to the couch where Komugi was sitting he sat next to her and wrap an arm around her.

"How did it go?" The blind girl asked the green ant. 

"It went well, he wanted to challenge me by taking a ball away from him. Like he did it to those two boys, what were their names again?" He tilts his hand to the side "Anyway, he wanted to challenge my strength as well, I'll admit that old man is very strong. But I still manage to take the ball away from him."

"I'm glad everything went well for you." Komugi leans her head on his shoulder. Meruem leans his head against her head.  
"Palm came by earlier. I told her, you and I are together." 

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said she's very happy for us." Said the blind girl.

"I also told the old man, he had this expression on his face and the smile he was giving me. He gave me a pat on the back and he's delighted we're together."

"That's good." Komugi smiles. 

"I'm hungry." He announces.

"I'll start preparing dinner." Said the cat.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower." 

"Pitou, can I help you prepare dinner?" Komugi asked the cat guard.

"Of course." 

Pitou grabs her hand and leads her to the kitchen, Meruem heads towards his room and takes a shower in his bathroom. A few hours later, it was already dark Meruem and Komugi playing gungi.

"That's checkmate." Meruem drops all the black gungi pieces onto the broad. 

"You were close to beating me and I would have checkmate." She said while sniffling the snot boogers in her nose.

"That is why you're so brilliant. No matter how many times I get close to beating you and you always find a way to win. Don't think I'm going to give up my dear, one day I will make you checkmate." He smirks while his tail moves side to side.

Suddenly he moves the gungi board aside, with his tail he wraps it around Komugi and pulls her close to him. He places her on his lap. Komugi's face was red, Meruem wraps his arms around her waist and Komugi couldn't help but smile. 

"You know I feel warm and safe in your arms." Komugi leans back resting her head on Meruem's shoulder.

"I will always keep you safe." He leans his head against hers. 

"Do you want to let your parents know?" 

Komugi signs "I was thinking about it but I'm not sure." 

"We can go tomorrow and visit them. You haven't visited them in a while." The green ant said. 

"I guess your right, let's go tomorrow and visit my parents. I hope they don't get upset." Komugi said sounding worried. 

Meruem lifts up her chin "I'll talk to them, okay. Don't you worry." He leans forward places his lips on her lips. 

The very next day Meruem and Komugi had gone to the Republic of East Gorteau to visit her parents. Now they are flying back home, once they have arrived the mansion Meruem puts Komugi down and enters the mansion. They both plopped down on the couch, Meruem had an arm around Komugi's shoulders. 

"Well, that went well." Said the green ant. 

"I'm pleased they are happy for us being together and thank you for talking to them. I honestly thought it was going to be difficult talking to them but it went well." 

Meruem glance at her and smiles. His tail moves side to side. 

"Komugi." 

"Yes?"

"Do you want to out for dinner tonight?" He asked. 

"Yes, I love to." She said sounding thrilled. 

It was night time, Meruem and Komugi were in town heading towards a restaurant. Komugi was wearing a scalloped bateau neckline half long sleeve short black dress with black short heels. Her hair was half down and half up. Meruem was wearing a midnight dark blue long sleeve button up shirt with black pants and black shoes. They made it to the restaurant, already sitting down on their table and the waitress had already taken their order.

"Ohh I like the music their playing. This restaurant must be really nice." Said the blind girl.

"It is, I saw this place a while back and I've been desiring to bring you here."

Komugi gives him a lovely smile. A few minutes later they were eating their food they had ordered. 

"Yum, this spaghetti taste delicious." 

"You're right, and the meatballs have this interesting flavor." Said the green ant. 

"I'm really having a wonderful time." 

Meruem looks up at her and gives her a warm smile. 

"I'm glad."

Once they were done eating, Meruem pays and they both left the restaurant. Meruem and Komugi were walking in the park while holding hands. 

"It feels nice tonight." 

"It is. It's a beautiful night." He said. 

Komugi smiles "Like that night you told me you love me?" 

"Yes." Meruem stops walking, he gently pulls Komugi closer to him. He wraps his arms around her waist. 

Komugi slightly opens her eyes and she tilts her head to the side. She places both of her hands on his chest. 

"You have such gorgeous eyes, Komugi." 

Her soft cheeks had turned into pink and her heart was beating fast.

"T-Thank you, Meruem-sama." 

Meruem couldn't help but stare into her eyes, her eyes were sparkling and he was captivated by her beauty he is madly in love with her. Komugi is very precious and important to him. He takes both of her hands and kisses them. Komugi turns her head to the side, she was smiling and her cheeks had darkened. Soon they were already back in the mansion, Meruem takes Komugi to her bedroom.

"Um...Meruem-sama."

"What is it, my dear?" 

"W-Would you like to come in and hang out with me for a l-little while?" Komugi asked trying not to sound too nervous. 

Meruem smiles "Of course." They went inside the bedroom, they both walk towards the bed and sit down. 

"You know I have always liked the way your room is set up." He said while looking around. 

"Pitou and Palm like it too. Since I'm blind I don't know how my room is set up but thank you."

Meruem was still looking around, then he notices a book on a shelf. He stands up from the bed and grabs the book. 

"Beauty and the Beast. Who gave you this book?" He inquires.

"Pitou, she bought it for me like a while back. I totally forgot to remind her to read it to me." Said the blind girl.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" 

Komugi gives him an excited smile. "Yes please." 

Meruem walks up to the bed, he sits down next to Komugi their backs were against the pillows and bedframe. Komugi leans her head on his shoulder, he opens up the book and started reading. 

"Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. All through he had everything his heart desires, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one night an old beggar women came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold." 

The clock had hit midnight, Meruem finished reading the book to Komugi but when he turns his head she was sleeping. He smiles at his beloved he puts the book down on the nightstand and turns off the lights. He pulls the covers over them, he gently pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her. He leans forward to kiss the top of her head and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter. This one took me a while because I didn't have wifi for 2 weeks and where I write my fanfictions needs wifi. I'm happy to have it back and finish this chapter. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and happy holidays! 
> 
> Enjoy!

During the day at a park, Komugi had a gungi match with an old man and other opponents. There were so many people watching the match, it wasn't long until Komugi won the gungi match. 

"Dang it! Can't believe I lost!" Said the old man sounding upset.

Meruem smirks and the crowd started clapping. 

"Well looks like it is my turn." A tall muscular man steps in front. The old man moves away and the tall man sits down. 

Komugi bows her head a little. "I'm honored to play against you." 

"Ha! Honored or not I'm going to enjoy beating you, then I'll be the new gungi world champion! Don't think I'll go easy on you!" He said letting out a small laugh. 

Komugi opens her eyes and begins their match. It only took 30 minutes till Komugi had won the match. Everyone was amazed that she had won again and gave her a round of applause. 

"This is impossible! DAMN IT!" He swiftly gets up and walks away stomping his feet hard on the ground. 

Komugi had won more gungi matches and beat all of her opponents. Meruem smiled and gave her a round of applause. Everyone in the crowd started to give her a round of applause, they were so amazed she had beaten all of her opponents. 

"Wow, she beat all of them."

"She's amazing." 

Komugi stands up and bows down a little.

"Thank you, Thank you so much." 

A man wearing a suit comes up to her and hands her the prize money. 

"Congratulations, you won 20,000 jenny and still the world's gungi champion." 

Everyone started cherrying, Komugi smiles and her soft cheeks turn pink. Suddenly a muscular man smoking a cigarette walks up to her and places an arm around her shoulder. 

"Hey, cutie would you like to come with me and have a drink?" 

"I-I uh..." Komugi tried to get away. 

"Come on, baby you will enjoy yourself." 

Meruem looked over to see a man having his arm around Komugi, who was flirting with her. Meruem frowns with a swish of his tail, he walks up to them and he grabs the man's arm and removes it away from Komugi's shoulder. He pulls the man closer to him. 

"Get your hands off her." Said the green ant with a growl tone. 

The muscular man smirks. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"She's mine." Meruem glares at the man deep in his eye, the man felt fear he drops his cigarette and he began to step away slowly and then he runs off.

"SORRY!" 

Meruem gently grabs Komugi's hand and started walking away. 

"What just happen?" She asked tilts her head to the side.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." 

They head back to the mansion, Pitou bows her head a little.

"Welcome back. How was your match, Komugi?"

"It was great, I won 20,000 jenny." She said sounding thrilled. 

"She beat all of her opponents, once again she's the world champion of gungi." 

"That's wonderful, congratulations." Said the cat.

"Thank you, Pitou. I was thinking I should give half of this money to my family." Said the blind girl.

"Of course my dear." 

"Great idea, we split the money, they'll have 10,000 and we'll have 10,000." Said Pitou.

"That's right." Meruem agreed, so Komugi hands Pitou the money so she can split the money and send half to Komugi's family. 

Later on, Meruem and Komugi were in the library room. Meruem had finished reading a book to Komugi. 

"That was a wonderful story." Said the blind girl. 

"I'm glad you liked it." 

"I really enjoy when you read to me." She gives him a joyful smile which made him smile. 

Meruem had read couple more books to Komugi until it was dinner time. After they were finished, Pitou had prepared some tea.

"Pitou, your tea tease amazing as always." Said the blind girl while taking a sip. 

"I always make sure its good to your liking." Said the cat. 

"Well done, Pitou." Said the green ant.

"Thank you, Meruem." She said while bowing her head a little.

"S-So I was wondering, Meruem-sama." 

"Yes? What is it, my dear?"

"C-Can we do something fun this weekend?" She asked while facing her head down.

"Of course, my dear. Is there something particular you want to do?" 

"Um, well I haven't thought what should we do..." 

"Um, excuse me for interrupting you, Komugi. How about going to the fair?" 

"The fair?" Komugi tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah, there's going to be a fair in town this weekend. When I went to the store to buy the ingredients for dinner when I exit out and I saw the flyer in the window. It starts on Saturday at 10:00 in the morning and ends at 11:00 at night"

"That's a great idea, Pitou. Want to go, Komugi?" 

"Yes, I would love to." 

It was Saturday 11:30 in the morning, Meruem and Komugi were at the fair. Komugi could hear the fair was crowded with people, she can't see but she can hear the adults and children having a good time. She can hear people laughing and screaming because of the rides and the games. She was really excited, Meruem smiled took her hand and they started walking. 

"What do you want to do my dear? Do you want to get on the rides, play some games, or watch a show?" He asked his beloved.

"C-Can we get on a ride?"

"Sure, they have the Bumper Cars, Ferris Wheel, Flying Bobs, Carousel..." 

"Carousel?!" She cuts him off sounding excited. "Isn't that with the horses and it goes in circles?" 

"Yes. Do you want to go on that one first?"

"Y-Yes please." 

Meruem gently grabs her hand, takes her to the carousel and they get in line. 

"There's a line my dear, I'm sure it won't take long for us to go on." 

Komugi nods to him. They had waited in line for 15 minutes, so they finally got on the ride. Meruem helps Komugi to sit on a horse and Meruem sits on one that was next to her. It wasn't long until the ride started going. Komugi holds onto the pole that was attached to the horse, it started to move up and down slowly. Komugi started to hear the children on the ride were giggling and few adults were smiling and laughing. Komugi started to smile and laugh. Meruem turns to her, seeing her smiling and laughing made him feel happy to see his love having fun. It wasn't long till the ride was over, Meruem helps Komugi off the horse and exited out. 

"That was fun." 

"I'm happy you enjoyed it." Said the green ant.

"May we go on another ride?"

"Sure, how about we go on the Flying Bobs? It looks like an enjoyable ride." 

"Okay." Komugi nods to him and started tapping her cane but Meruem grabs her hand to lead her the ride. 

Once they got on the ride buckled up, Meruem wraps his tail around Komugi and they were holding on the bars that were leaning in front of them. The ride had started, Komugi realized the ride was going a little fast, she held onto Meruem's arm but then she realizes it wasn't so bad it was actually fun. She started to enjoy the rest of the ride. 

"That was fun." Said the green ant.

"Yeah, I got a little scared but it was really fun." Said the blind girl.

"See, it wasn't so bad. So what's next?" 

So they went on few more rides, play a couple of games, eat some popcorn and cotton candy and see a show. It was already dark time, Meruem and Komugi were sitting down at a table eating. 

"Their pizza here tastes great." Said the blind girl.

"I agree." Takes a bite of his pizza.

"What time is it, Meruem-sama?"

Meruem looks at his watch. "It's 7:45 pm." 

"What time does it close again?" She inquires.

"Pitou said at 11:00." 

"Oh, what time are we heading home?" 

"Do you want to leave around 9:00?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." Said the blind girl.

"We can play couple more games, for the rides well we have so many stuff and they don't seem to have a place we can put them while we're on the ride. Guess we're going to have to skip the rides."

"It's okay, I'm done with rides we can go play more games and enjoy the rest of the fair." 

"Sounds good." He smiles. 

After they were done eating, leaving their table they both run into two boys.

"Hey, we know you guys." Said the boy.

"Surprising we ran into you two here." Said the other boy. 

"Wait a minute, I recognize that voice." Said the blind girl.

"Aren't you two the ones that were at the Palace Of East Gorteau? What were your names again?"

"I'm Gon and this is Killua." 

"You remember our faces but not our names?" 

"Oh, I remember you. You were the one carrying me on your back." Said the blind girl.

"Yes, you're Komugi the gungi master. Of course, you are Meruem." 

"Yes." 

"It's been a year since we saw you two." Said Gon.

"So it's only you two that came here and enjoy the fair?" 

"Yes, I wanted to spend time with Meruem." Said the blind girl.

"Oh, is it true you two are dating?" Gon inquires.

"Yes, we're dating," Meruem said and Komugi nodded.

"We heard it from Palm when we went to visit her." Said Killua.

"How long have you two been together?" Said the young hunter.

"About two months." Said the green ant.

"How is it leaving your life as a human, Meruem?" Killua asked the green ant.

"It's astounding." He smiles while glancing at Komugi.

"That's great." 

"Well, we better keep going we want to get on all the rides before they close. Come on Gon." Started running.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you two." Runs behind Killua.

"Goodbye." Komugi waves.

"Come on, my dear let's go." He gently grabs her hand. They spend their rest of the time playing games, once they were done with the games. Meruem had noticed a photo booth, he gently grabs Komugi and leads her to the booth and they took some photos. It was already 9:34 pm Meruem and Komugi were heading towards the exit. Meruem had to put everything they won in a huge bag, carry it with is tail and he gently carries Komugi and flies off. Soon they were at the mansion. Meruem takes the all the things that he won at the fair to Komugi's room and places them a couch. 

"Today was incredible. I had such an amazing time at the fair and I got to spend time with you." She wraps her arms around him.

"I'm thrilled to hear that. It makes me happy to see you smile my love. I would do anything to make you happy and to see your beautiful smile." He gently grabs her chin.

"I love you so much." Said the blind girl.

"I love you so much too." 

He places his lips on hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. He gently pulls her closer to him, their bodies were touching and they deepen the kiss. The kiss was passionately and romantically. Suddenly Meruem clearly lays her on the bed, he gently gets on top of her. The kiss was still deep Meruem presses body against hers carefully and Komugi pulls him closer. Something was new when Meruem slips his tongue into her mouth, which surprised Komugi but she allows his tongue to dance with hers. Suddenly he started to kiss her neck, he slides his hand down to her leg but before he could go lower Komugi stops him by placing her hand on his. 

"Um..."

"My apologies." He gets off of her and sits. Komugi sits up. 

"I-It's okay." She started playing with her hair.

"Guess I went a little far there." He chuckles. 

"We haven't kiss like that before." Said the blind girl, while her cheeks turn pink. 

"Oh, I thought we could try something different but if you don't like it. I won't..."

"N-No, no it's fine. It was just new to me." 

Meruem smiles. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep."

"Oh okay." 

Before he was about to turn the knob, suddenly Komugi swiftly grabs his arm and holds it tight. Meruem turns to his beloved who was holding on to his arm.

"Komugi?"

"May I sleep with you in your room tonight?" Komugi asked sounding soft. 

Meruem stared at her for a moment. In Meruem's room, they both had their pajamas on. He carries her to his bed and gently lays her down. He lays right next to her pulling the covers over them, she gets closer to him buries her face in his chest and he wraps his arms around her. She places a hand on his chest, Meruem leans his head on top of her head. 

"Get some sleep, my dear." Said the green ant.

Komugi yawns "Goodnight...my love." She falls asleep, it wasn't long until Meruem falls asleep after.

The next day Meruem and Komugi were in the garden having their lunch. The doorbell ranged, Pitou quickly went to answer it. Meruem wondered who it was. Pitou enters the garden and bows a little. 

"You have a visitor, Komugi." 

"W-Who is it?" She inquires while tilts her head to the side.

"She said she's an old friend of yours." 

"Old friend? I-I don't remember..." She said sounding confused.

"Come let's go see who is this stranger." He grabs her hand and they all head inside to the living room. 

There was standing a young stunning woman, wearing a white blouse, with a long black cardigan, black baggy pants that go above the ankles and black heels. She has long black straight hair, ocean blue eyes, and she has pale skin. The young woman turned around and she smiled.

"Hello, Komugi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing great, here I finished chapter 5 I really do my best making the characters to sound like them or how they would sound after the incident of the RPOG. Anyway, I was working on a doujinshi of this fanfiction but I decided to wait till I finished with the entire thing. I was thinking doing 10 chapters but I am not quite sure yet. Next upcoming chapters is going to be good! Btw Aurora is my OC I've been drawing her for years. 
> 
> Oh, I apologize for my writing I really enjoy writing stories and I always do my best when I write. 
> 
> Chapter 6 should be up real soon.

"Hello, Komugi."

Komugi looked confused, she has no idea who this stranger was but somehow this stranger knows her. 

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know who you are." 

"I don't blame you for not remembering me, it's been 12 years." 

"12 years? How did we meet? Were we friends or neighbors?" She interrogates. 

"We were friends, I met you at an event at the Republic Of East Gorteau. We used to play Pat-A-Cake." 

"Pat-A-Cake?" Komugi tilts her head to the side, suddenly she began to remember. "I remember now, we played at our secret hiding spot and we would play almost every day." 

"That's right." 

"Wow, I-I can't believe it. How could I forget? Said the blind girl while placing a hand on her forehead. 

Aurora giggles. "It's alright, it happened a long time ago." 

Komugi removes her hand from her forehead. "I'm thrilled to see you...well I can't actually see. You know what I mean?" She chuckles. "Oh, h-how did you know where I live?" She requires while she tilts her head to the side. 

"I went to your parent's house and they told me you didn't live with them anymore. They gave me your address. You have a really luxurious house, Komugi." Aurora said while gazing around.

"T-Thank you." 

Aurora turns her head towards Komugi. "I'm delighted to see you again, Komugi." Aurora gives her a thrilled smile. Then she looks the two chimera ants, she notices they both are incredibly strong especially the green ant. 

"O-Oh Aurora, I would like to introduce you to Neferpitou she's the family guard and maid of the house." 

Neferpitou bows head a little. "It is pleased to meet you."

"And this is Meruem, h-he is my boyfriend." 

"It's very nice to meet you all. Wow, Komugi I'm so happy to know you have a boyfriend."

"Hmm...I didn't like how the way she gazed at me and Pitou. There is something mysterious about this woman." Meruem said in his mind sounding concerned.

"This woman is very odd, it seems like she's hiding something," Pitou said in her mind staring at the mysterious woman. 

"Um Meruem-sama, Pitou? C-can you keep her company while I use the restroom?" 

"Of course, my dear." 

"Yes, Komugi." Pitou bows to her.

"I'll be right back, Aurora." Komugi began tapping her cane away. 

"I'll be waiting here." Aurora turns to Meruem and Pitou who were staring at her strangely. "Why the strange look?" 

Meruem and Pitou quickly pin down Aurora towards the floor trying not to make any loud noise.

"Who the hell are you?" Meruem inquires the mysterious woman. 

Pitou was holding her right arm down with her both hands and she wraps her tail around both of Aurora's legs. Meruem was holding her left arm down with one hand, his other hand clutching her neck and with his tail pointing the stinger in her face. 

"Don't make me repeat myself." 

Aurora smiled. "Is this how you treat your guest?" Aurora quickly moves away from them with an amazing speed.

"What the? How did you?" Meruem was amazed how fast she moved and was able to get away from them.

"It seems you both already suspicious me." Aurora stands behind a couch.

"Just tell us who you are." Said the green ant.

"Let's just say I'm not human. I come from a mysterious world, where I rule a land full of creatures. I have not seen any creatures like your kind in my world, I'm surprised a human girl like Komugi has fallen for a creature like yourself. You both are Chimera Ants am I right?" 

"Yes. So, you're not human? What the hell do you want with Komugi?" Meruem questions the mysterious woman.

"No need to worry, I don't eat human souls or flesh. What I want with Komugi, I want to protect her." 

"Protect her?" Meruem tilts his head to the side.

"Yes, you see Komugi is very special. I met her when she was 6 years old, she was the most innocent child I have ever seen so pure. At the event she was by herself, I noticed the other kids didn't want to play with her because she was blind. They would make fun of her because her nose was stuffed all the time, she looked really sad and no one wanted to play with her. I couldn't stand watching her getting her feels hurt, that is why I went up to her and became her friend. She would always meet me at our secret hiding place, we would play and one day she told me I was her best friend. It made me feel so happy to see her smile, then 4 years have passed and she started to play gungi. Ever since she started playing that game, she was really good at it especially she's blind and her family notices she has beaten those who challenge her. Then she became the world's gungi master, she stopped coming to our secret spot and she had forgotten about me. I had watched her grown up, she has grown into a beautiful young woman. A year ago I had to go back to my world to take care of some business, I didn't want to leave but I hope she would be okay. But I heard something was happening at the Royal Palace Of East Gorteau."

"You know about that?" 

"Yes, whatever something is happening to this world, in my world we can sense it. I know what happened to you, Meruem. I know Komugi has opened your eyes and you started to care for her. The underground of the Royal Palace Of East Gorteau, I know you been poison and you had a little time left and you wanted to spend your final moments with her. Komugi was happy and she wanted to join you. When you were closed to death...I saved you both."

"...what?" Pitou's eyes widen.

"That was you?" Meruem was shocked.

"Yes, I noticed you have changed and how you wanted to protect Komugi. Neferpitou you healed Komugi and you even protected her. You both saved a human that I care very much. Meruem you saved Neferpitou, she's the only royal guard who did not betray you." 

"I'm pleased I was able to save her the way Pouf and Youpi saved me but they both betrayed me." He said while staring at Pitou and then he turns back to Aurora. "You also saved everyone else. You erased all of the people's memories." 

Aurora closes her eyes. "It was for the best, put the past behind us and move forward. I did this for Komugi, I wanted to see her live a long happy life. Also, I don't want Komugi to know about this. I will tell her when is the time, so please don't say anything to her." 

"Very well. I-I can't believe it you...you were the one who saved us."

Aurora gave him a smile. Suddenly, Komugi enters the living room. "I'm back." 

Aurora and Meruem swiftly sit down and Pitou quickly stands behind the couch Meruem is sitting on. 

"Is everything okay?" Komugi asked.

"Yes, my dear. We were just getting to know each other." Said the green ant.

"You have such a fine boyfriend, Komugi. You go girl." 

Komugi's cheeks had darkened. "T-Thank you, Aurora." 

Aurora glance at her watch. "Oh, I have to go now." 

"O-Oh, you have to go already?" Komugi asked looking disappointed. 

"I'm sorry I have to go to a meeting but no worries I'll come back and visit you. Now I know where you live now." 

"Okay. Well, I'm glad we meet again. Can't believe it's been years, we need to catch up." Said the blind girl.

"Totally. Well, I got to go now. It was great seeing you again and it was great meeting you both." She waves at Pitou and Meruem. "I'll see you soon." 

"Bye, come visit me soon." Komugi waves her hand and Aurora waves back and she leaves the mansion. 

"You okay, my dear?" 

"Well, I thought she was going to stay a little longer," Komugi said sounding down. 

Meruem walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. 

"It's okay, you two will catch up on another day. Don't worry." Said the green ant trying to comfort his beloved. 

Komugi signs and smiles. "You're right." 

A few days later, Aurora had gone to visit Komugi. They were in the garden drinking tea.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me." Said the blind girl sounding thrilled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay longer the other day." 

"O-Oh no no, it's okay." Komugi began to wave her hands around. "No need to apologize." 

Aurora smiled and then looked around. "You have a beautiful garden." 

"Thank you, Pitou and I worked really hard. Also, Meruem helped a little."

"How amazing. So tell me how are doing?" Aurora asked and takes a sip of her tea. 

"I've been doing great. I play gungi almost every day with Meruem and every once in awhile I would have a gungi match with other people who want to challenge me. Of course, whoever wins, wins a price. I have won many times." 

"That is amazing, Komugi. You're so brilliant." 

"Thank you. Meruem always tells me how great I am playing gungi." Komugi said while her cheeks turn pink.

"He's very kind to you." 

Komugi smiles. "He is. He is always kind to me, he treats me wonderful. I'm so lucky to have him." Her cheeks darkened. 

"Do you love him?" Aurora asked the blind girl.

Komugi nods. "Yes, I love him so much." she smiles and places both of hands on her cheeks. "He loves me too."

Aurora felt really happy to see Komugi happy. She began to smile and closed her eyes. "You two are meant for each other, I am very happy for you." 

"Thank you, Aurora. That means a lot to me." She smiled.

They both had a long conversation. After few hours have passed, Aurora was heading towards the door gives Komugi a hug and leaves the mansion. Meruem walks up to his beloved.

"How'd it go?" 

"It went great, I'm happy we were able to hang out and talk. We had a lot of catching up to do." She laughs while cratches the back of her head. 

Meruem wraps his arms around her. "That's good. You know she's always welcome to our home." 

"Thank you, Meruem-sama." 

"So do you want to have another match of gungi?"

Komugi turns to him and smiled. "Absolutely." 

Meruem smirked so they both headed towards the room and they played gungi for hours. It was already dark time, Meruem and Komugi were done playing gungi. The lights were off, Komugi was sitting on Meruem's lap and she was leaning back against his tail for support. Meruem was leaning forward 4 inches away from her face, caressing her cheek. 

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little." She answered. "But I don't want this moment to end yet."

Meruem smiled, he was still caressing her cheek. The curtains were half open, it was a beautiful night the moon was full and bright. The moonlight was hitting them since they were close to a window. Komugi slightly opens her eyes, her eyes sparked by the moonlight. Meruem stared at her gorgeous green eyes. 

"You are so beautiful, Komugi." He whispered in her ear.

Hearing that made the blind girl smiled, she places a hand on his cheeks and caresses it. Then she places her other hand on his cheek, she brings his face towards her so their lips could touch. Once they break the kiss, they both embrace their love. 

"We should go somewhere just the two of us." Said the green ant.

Komugi faces him and tilts her head. "Go where?"

"I was thinking the beach, there is one area I know there are no people I flew passing there a couple of times and it looks peaceful. Would you like to go, my dear?" 

"Yes, of course." Said Komugi sounding excited. 

"We can also have a picnic and we can go tomorrow." Said the green ant. 

"Yes! Tomorrow is great!" Komugi was so excited to spend the beach with her beloved green ant. 

The very next day, Meruem and Komugi were already at the beach. It was sunny and it felt fresh. Meruem began preparing their picnic, he places a large burgundy blanket on the sand, places 4 large beige with burgundy pillows on the blanket and he gently grabs Komugi's hand to lead her on the blanket. She sits down on the blanket leaning back against the pillows. Meruem sits down next to her, he places the picnic basket in front of them.

"Oh Meruem, this feels wonderful." Said the blind girl. 

Meruem smiled. "I agree. Oh, I brought the gungi board so we can play."

"Great."

"Do you want to snack on something, my dear?" 

"Yes, please. What do we have?" 

Meruem opens up the picnic basket. "Well I asked Pitou to prepared us something, we have some sandwiches, salad, fresh vegetables, fruits, ranch, drinks, potato chips, and she made us some caramel apple pudding cups." 

"Wow, they all sound great. I would like to have a sandwich please." 

Meruem hands her the sandwich. "Would you like a drink?" 

"Yes, please. What kind of drink is it?" Komugi takes a bite of her sandwich.

"It's Ramune, we have original, orange, melon, pineapple, strawberry and grape. Which would you like, my dear?" 

"I'll have strawberry."

Meruem opens up the bottle and hands it to her. Komugi takes a drink of ramune. 

"This taste really good." 

Meruem smiled. He grabs a sandwich from the basket and grabs a melon drink. They both were enjoying their picnic when they were done Meruem takes Komugi for a walk by the sea. The water was hitting their feet, Komugi touched the water with her hands. Meruem carefully takes her in the ocean, they were not far in the water. Komugi was enjoying herself in the ocean, they began to splash water at each other. Once they were done playing in the sea, they head back to their picnic. Since they were taking a break from playing in the ocean they began to play gungi for few hours. As always Komugi wins. After they were done playing, they were enjoying eating their pudding. Soon the sun was setting, Meruem and Komugi were cuddling and enjoying their time together. Soon they were back at the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stop typing. I want to keep going and writing more chapters.   
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and have a good weekend! Happy Holidays!

Time went by. Aurora had come by visiting them once in a while. Also, Meruem and Komugi had been spending time together, they have gone to the circus, amusement parks, arcade, ice skating, snow sliding, and dancing. Meruem couldn't be any happier spending time with his beloved Komugi. When she smiles, when she laughs, when she's happy makes his heart swell. He felt so lucky to have her in his life, having someone who understands, talk to about any kind of knowledge and he enjoys her company and she always makes his heart filled. 

At the mansion, Meruem was in the library room sitting on a couch staring at the ceiling and thinking.

"I've been thinking about this for quite some time, I am extremely serious about my relationship with Komugi and my love for her. I don't want her just as my girlfriend...I want her more than that. I want her to be mine...my wife. My queen. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Meruem said in his thoughts sounding serious. 

He gets up from the couch and walks towards the window. He gazes at the blue sky, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." 

The door opens, Pitou enters the room and closes the door behind her. She comes with holding a tray that has a cup of coffee and a piece of cheesecake with a cherry on top.

"Excuse me, Meruem I brought your coffee and cheesecake." Said the chimera ant cat. 

"Put it on the table there." 

Pitou places the tray on the table that was in the middle between two couches. 

"Is there anything else you need, Meruem?" 

"No. That is all." Before Pitou was about to turn the doorknob and exit out. Meruem quickly calls her out. "Pitou, wait." Pitou swiftly turns towards him.

"Yes? Is there something you actually need?" She asked the green ant.

"I would like to talk to you about something, please have a seat." 

Pitou did what she was told, she sits down on the couch and Meruem sits on the other couch that was across from her. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked looking concerned. 

"Pitou, what do you think about my relationship with Komugi?" 

Pitou tilts her head to the side and wonders why he asked her that. 

"Well, I think you both are absolutely wonderful together I have never seen anyone so strongly in love, like the way you both are. You two are meant to be. You two are one. It makes my heart swell to see you both happy and smiling. I know how much Komugi means to you, I know how much you truly love and care for her. I know she feels the exact same way as you." 

Her words had put a warm smile on his face. "Your words mean a lot. Thank you, Neferpitou."

She gave him a warm smile.

"The reason why I asked you this. Because I want to propose to Komugi." He announces. 

Pitou eyes widen, she places both of her hands on her cheeks and she had a big smiled on her face. 

"I am extremely serious. I want to marry her, spend the rest of my life with her and have a family. She's my world."

Pitou's eyes began to tear up, she was touched by his love for Komugi. She wiped her tears away and she quickly stands up.

"You should go for it, Meruem. Proposed to her." 

Meruem gave her a smiled. Once Pitou had left the room, Meruem stands by the window again and gaze at the blue sky.

FLASHBACK

A few weeks ago, Meruem and Komugi were at an amusement park. 

"So what ride do you want to go on next?" The blind girl asked.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" 

Suddenly they hear a young woman screaming and yelled out yes. A young man was on one knee, he just proposed to his girlfriend who said yes. She was so happy and excited she kissed him. A couple of people who were around and saw everything they started clapping. 

"What's going on?" Komugi inquiries looking confused. 

"This man just proposed to his girlfriend, she's very happy she's getting married." Meruem began to clap a little. 

"Aw, that's wonderful." She began to clap too. 

The two couples were walking by them.

"The ring is beautiful, I can't believe we're engaged." Said the young woman. "You proposed to me at the spot where we met." 

"Yeah, I thought it would be amazing to propose to you where we met." Said the young man while placing an arm around her. 

"Aw, how sweet of you." 

Komugi places both of her hands on her chest. "Aw, he proposed to her at the spot they met. How's sweet. Must be beautiful getting married to the person you love." She smiled and she cheeks turned pink. 

Meruem glance at her, seeing her smiling at the couple who got engaged made him wondered. 

FLASHBACK ENDS

Neferpitou was in her room, sitting down on a chair then she stands up walks up to the window and gazes at the garden.

FLASHBACK

A few weeks ago. In Komugi's bedroom, Pitou was brushing Komugi's hair.

"Your hair has grown few inches." Said the chimera ant cat. 

"I have noticed it has grown a little. It's been long since you cut it." Said the blind girl.

"Well, if you want me to cut few inches but its totally up to you. Your hair is very soft and shiny. Must be the shampoo you are using." 

"Probably." Komugi chuckled. "Pitou." 

"Yes?" 

"Do you ever want to get married?" She asked the chimera cat. 

Pitou tilts her head and wonders why she asked her that.

"Well, that's a good question. If I found someone I truly love and I want to spend the rest of my life with that person. Yes. What about you?" 

"Well...since I'm blind I have wonder if I'll ever get married. If someone wants to spend their entire life with someone like me who can't see. Yes, I would want to get married to the person I love and build a family. Must be wonderful." Komugi cheeks had darkened and she smiled.

The expression on Komugi's face made Pitou smiled. 

FLASHBACK ENDS 

Pitou was still gazing at the garden, she sees Komugi walking towards the table that was in the middle of the garden and sits down. Pitou justed smiled. The next couple of days, Pitou has been helping Meruem to find a perfect ring for Komugi. They had left Komugi at Palm's place since she has been wanted to visit her, Meruem had told her he couldn't stay and needed to run some errands and he was taking Pitou with him. He made sure she wasn't suspicious and what he was up to. Pitou and Meruem were in town heading towards a jewelry store, there were so many gorgeous rings it was hard to choose the perfect ring. 

"There so many, not sure which one to choose." Said the green ant. 

"We can go through all of them if you see one that catches your eye." 

"Very well." So they both started gazing through each one of the rings, it wasn't long there was one that caught Meruem's eye. "Pitou, I think I found the perfect ring." 

Pitou walks over to him to see he found the ring. The ring he had picked it was stunning and a perfect size for Komugi. 

"It's beautiful, she's going to love it." Said the cat. 

So Meruem paid for the ring, once they had left the jewelry store he was glancing at the ring that was now inside a small black box. 

"Now I need to find the place and time to propose to her." 

A light bolt appeared in Pitou's head, she had an idea.

"I got an idea." 

It was the next day, in the evening Pitou was in Komugi's room helping the blind girl getting dressed. 

"How am I looking, Pitou?" 

"You are looking gorgeous." Said the chimera ant cat.

"I am really looking forward to dinner, I don't believe Meruem and I ever had a romantic dinner in the garden before." Said the blind girl.

"I'm sure it's going to be wonderful, I believe there is going to be a full moon tonight." 

"That's great." Komugi signs. "Oh, how I love when Meruem and I spend time together. He treats like a queen." 

"That show how much you important to him." 

"He's important to me too. I don't how I would live without him." Komugi said with a lower voice. 

"I believe you two were meant to meet, life can be full of surprises." She gives her a warm smile. "Now let us hurry and finish getting you ready." 

Komugi smiled and nodded. "Okay." 

Meruem was outside in the garden, he was preparing the table that is in the middle of the garden. He places a white tablecloth on the table, places a small red rectangle tablecloth in the middle of the table. Then he places a small clear vase with red roses, in the middle, he adds two skinny tall candles between the roses and he places two plates on both sides and places two napkins next to the plates. Adds two forks, two spoons on both sides placing them on the napkins. And places two wine glass. The table looked perfect. 

It was already dark, Komugi was ready. She was wearing a burgundy tank short dress that had a bow on the back, with burgundy short heels and her hair was styled like a half up french braid crown. She looked stunning. Meruem was already dressed, he was wearing a long sleeve black button up shirt, with a dark navy blue pants and black shoes. He rolled up his sleeves, takes a baking pan to the table. Neferpitou made them baked spaghetti, it smelled delicious Meruem couldn't wait to enjoy his dinner with his beloved. He felt nervous, he was going to propose to the love of his life. He places a bottle of wine on the table and it was time. Komugi was tapping her cane heading towards the garden, she may not see but it was a beautiful night and the garden lights were on they were like Christmas lights. It made the whole garden look more beautiful. 

Meruem was by the table lighting up the candles, he turns to his beloved heading his way. His eyes widen with amazed, she looked lovely. She stopped few inches away from the table. 

"You look lovely, my dear." 

Komugi blushed. "Thank you." 

Meruem takes her hand, leads her to the table and pulls the chair for her to sit. Then he sits across from her. 

Komugi began to touch the table to know what's in front of her.

"Is this a tablecloth?" She asked while feeling the cloth.

"Yes, I placed a white tablecloth and I small red cloth in the middle. In front of you, you have your wine glass, a plate and next to it a fork and a spoon. Between us, I placed two skinny tall candles and between them a vase with roses." 

"How wonderful." She places both of her hands together. 

"And right next to us, we have a wine bottle and our meal. Pitou made us bake spaghetti." He announces. 

He removes the lid from the baking pan, the smell of the spaghetti hit Komugi's stuffy nose. It made her mouth watery. 

"Smells delicious." Said the blind girl. 

"I'm impressed how Pitou's cooking gets better and better." 

He slices a piece of the baked spaghetti and places it on her plate. Then he slices another piece and places it on his plate. He opens the bottle of wine, he pours a little into her wine glass and then he pours some on his. 

"Um, Meruem-sama for the spoon?" 

"The spoon is for your dessert that you're going to have after this." Said the green ant.

They began to eat their food. While they were eating, Pitou had hired someone who plays the violin. 

"Is that I violin I'm hearing?" Komugi tilts her head to the side.

"Yes, I asked Pitou to hire someone who plays the violin. I thought we could use some music."

"That's sweet of you." She had a warm smiled on her face. 

She continues eating her food. Komugi used to have trouble using the fork, over the years she had practiced a lot to use the tools that she will need when she eats. They both take a bite of the baked spaghetti, it was delightful. They were enjoying their dinner, they talked, laughed, and smiled. Both raising their glass up and cheered. After they were finished with their baked spaghetti, Meruem brings out two chocolate banana pudding cups with whipped cream on top and chocolate crumbs. 

Komugi loved the taste of chocolate banana, it was an amazing flavor. Meruem really enjoyed it. Once they were done, Pitou takes the dirty plates, half empty bottle of wine, wine glasses, and bake pan inside. 

"You always pleased me, Meruem-sama. How someone unworthy like myself deserves someone like you?" 

"Don't say such foolish thing. To me, you are worthy...so much." Meruem takes a deep breath. 

He gently grabs Komugi's hand and stands up from the table. They only walk a couple of steps away from the table. 

"Komugi, I'm going to go down on one knee." 

He goes down on one knee, he gently grabs both of Komugi's hands. Komugi was looking confused. 

"My love, you are extremely important to me. Ever since I met you, I started to learn various of things from you and I have changed to the person I am now and I am extremely happy to be who I am today. Glad I got interested in board games because gungi brought us together. I began to have respect for you because you're a genius and your abilities improved so much in gungi. When I only had a little time left, I wanted to spend my final moments with you but then you wanted to join me. I began to understand I was born for that moment. I am extremely grateful that our lives got a second chance." 

His words made Komugi's heart swell. 

"Oh, Meruem-sama." 

"It took me a while to finally realize I was in love with you. What I love about you, your gorgeous green eyes, your smile, your laugh, your personality and you are brilliant. I enjoy playing gungi with you. Komugi, you are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me and the most beautiful creature I ever seen.   
You are the reason why I wake up every morning to start my day with you, I love spending time with you, I enjoy your company and you would always put a smile on my face. You always make my heart filled. I promise I will always protect you, make you happy, respect you and love you forever."

Komugi felt tears coming, his words mean a lot to her.

"I love you just the way you are. I don't know how my life would have been if our paths didn't cross. You are my world, the love of my life. You are my happiness. Komugi I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a family and be by your side forever. I love you, I love you so much Komugi. I truly mean it with the bottom of my heart." 

Meruem's hand goes inside his right pocket to pull out a small black box, he gently grabs Komugi's hand placing it on the box and he opens it for her to feel the ring.

"Komugi, will you marry me?" 

Tears began to roll down from her eyes, she covers her face with one hand facing her head down and sobbing. It wasn't long till she answered his proposal. 

Komugi wipes off her tears. "Y-Yes, yes I-I will." She said through her sobs. 

When she answered with the word 'Yes' made Meruem's heart filled with happiness. He embraces her, he gives a peck on the lips. He releases her, wipes off what left of her tears he gently grabs her left hand and puts the ring on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. 

Komugi was touching the ring with her right hand. The ring was thin, silver, the diamond was big and to Komugi it was beautiful. 

"It's beautiful, I love it." She embraces him, she places a hand on his face to find his soft lips, and kiss him. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and Meruem did the same wrapping his arms around her waist. Pitou and the violin man were clapping and congratulating them. They break the kiss and embrace their love. 

"I love you." Said the green ant.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Late Christmas! Hope you all had a great one :D this year is almost over. This is the last chapter for this year and the next chapter will be up until next year. Hope you all have an awesome new year!

7 Months had gone by, Meruem and Komugi are finally married. The newlyweds couldn't be any happier, they finally became husband and wife. Soon the newlyweds were heading their honeymoon. Aurora had recommended them to go to a small beautiful island where she owns a cabin house and lend them to spend their romantic honeymoon there. The cabin house wasn't big or small but it was just right for them, Aurora had already prepared for them some towels, shampoo, food and other things for their needs. The island was beautiful, peaceful and safe. The sun was already setting, Meruem and Komugi had arrived at the cabin. 

"We're here." Said the green ant, he puts down their luggage.

"It smells wonderful, must be a very nice cabin." Said the blind girl. 

"Yeah, it's very nice. I really appreciate Aurora for lending us this cabin for our honeymoon." 

"When need to give her something once we go back home." Komugi started tapping her cane to know the place. 

"I like how there are not so many furnitures. You don't have to worry about dumping into them, my dear." 

"Oh, well then that's good." She turns to the direction where she thinks is where her husband is standing. 

"Come, I'll describe you the cabin." Meruem gently grabs his wife's hand.

He leads her around the cabin, describing her how the inside looks like. The way he described it, Komugi could tell the cabin was wonderful. They headed upstairs to the bedroom, he described her about the bedroom. Then Komugi just realizes something, a month ago she had a conversation with Aurora, Pitou, and Palm about the honeymoon. 

FLASHBACK 

A month ago, Komugi, Pitou, and Aurora were at Palm's place. 

"Are you excited you are getting married next month?" Palm asked the snotting girl.

"Y-Yes but I'm also a little nervous." 

"It's normal to feel like that. People get nervous when they are getting married." Aurora said while patting Komugi's hand.

"Yeah, you got this Komugi." Said the chimera cat.

"I just can't believe my wedding is next month. I'm going to be his wife." Komugi's face turned red, she buries her face in both of her hands.

The 3 females giggled at the bride to be.

"It's going to be a beautiful feeling when you wear your wedding dress and looking like a queen." Said Aurora.

"I'm thrilled we were able to help you pick the perfect wedding dress." Palm said.

"Meruem is going to be amazed when he sees you when you walk down the aisle." Said the chimera cat.

Komugi blushed and gives them a warm smile. "Thank you all so much."

"Oh, have you two plan for your honeymoon?" Palm inquires.

"Y-Yes, we're going to a cabin house on an island that Aurora is going to lend us." 

"I own a cabin house there, the island is a little small but it is beautiful, peaceful and safe. I thought they would like to spend their honeymoon just the two of them alone on an island." Aurora explained to them. 

"That's going to be romantic." Palm said placing both of her hands on her cheeks.

"I agreed." Pitou nods her head.

"Komugi, are you well aware what happens in honeymoons?" Aurora inquires.

Komugi nods. "Yes, I am. My mother told all about when people do after they get married. When two people are in love and they want to show that love by...making love." 

"Have you and Meruem..." 

Komugi interrupts Palm. "N-No we have not. We have talked about it a while back, Meruem said if we ever come across that I have to make sure of myself I am ready. He told me to take my time." 

"That's very kind of him." Said Palm.

"That's good, he's not rushing you." Said Aurora.

"Take all the time you need." Said the chimera cat.

"When the time comes when you are ready, it's okay to feel nervous but you know what. It's going to be a special moment for the both of you." Aurora places a hand on Komugi's shoulder.

Komugi smiled. "Thank you." 

FLASHBACK ENDS 

Meruem and Komugi settle in the cabin. Once Meruem was done unpacking, he decided to change clothes. Komugi was tapping her cane, heading out the door. The cool sea breeze hit Komugi's face, the air was fresh and she could hear the sea waves. The sun was already down, the moon began to brighten the night sky, the stars twinkled. It felt wonderful, Komugi slightly opens her eyes the moonlight made her eyes shine. Meruem steps outside seeing his beautiful wife standing on the green grass. He walks up to her then he notices her eyes were open and shining. Meruem gazed at her beauty, he wraps his arms around her.

"It's a beautiful night." He kisses the top of her head.

Komugi closes her eyes. "It feels wonderful." She signs and wraps her arms around him. "Can't believe we're married. I couldn't be any happier to have married someone like you." 

"We were meant to be." Said the green ant.

"Yes, gungi brought us together." Komugi had a smile on her face.

Meruem smiled. "Yes, because of gungi I met you." He gently lifts up her chin and leans forward to place his lips on hers. 

The newlyweds enjoy their night, they dance, played gungi, eat dinner and cuddle. Soon they headed back inside the cabin house, in the bedroom Komugi began to feel nervous but she wanted to speak but she doesn't know why it was hard for her to say something. Meruem was fixing up for bed, Komugi tried to be brave and stay calm. She didn't want him to notice, she takes a deep breath and speaks. 

"Meruem-sama." She called him out. 

"Yes? What is it, my dear?" 

Komugi taps her cane to find the edge of the bed and sits on it. She places a hand on the bed and taps it. "Please, come sit next to me." 

Meruem didn't bother to ask he walks and sits next to her. He places a hand on hers.

"I've been thinking, I have been thinking about this a lot." Said the blind girl.

"What is it?" He inquires.

Komugi signs. "Meruem-sama I love you, today has been the happiest day of my life because we got married. When we got together, you have been so kind, so sweet and you treated me like a queen. Today was very special to me." 

Merume wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "I love you too, my love. I will always love you, don't ever forget that." He said in a low voice.

Komugi wraps her arms around his neck. "Meruem-sama...I want this night to be special. I want to be yours tonight." Said the snotting girl in a low voice.

Meruem had an expression on his face, did he hear her correctly she wants to be his tonight. He pulls away only 5 inches away from her face. 

"What?" 

Komugi takes a deep breath. "I want to be yours tonight, I want you to make love to me." Komugi's heart begins to beat fast. 

Same goes for Meruem his heart was beating quickly, he takes a deep breath and speaks. "Are...are you sure?" 

Komugi smiled and speaks with a low voice. "Yes...I'm ready." 

Meruem smiled, he caresses her cheek and he leans forward placing his lips on hers. Komugi wraps her arms around his neck, Meruem did the same wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their bodies were touching each other, the kiss was very passionate and romantic but then it got deeper. Meruem begins to move his tongue inside her mouth dancing with her tongue. The kiss became deeper, hotter, their tongues were still dancing. Meruem gently lays her down on the bed, he gets on top of her and starts kissing her neck. Their bodies began to feel hot, Meruem loved feeling her skin, it was so soft he slides a hand down to her thigh and up to her white short dress. Soon they began removing their clothes, completely naked the blind girl. Meruem was glancing at her body looking amazed, Komugi knew he was staring at her and made her blush. 

"You look beautiful." Said the green ant.

Hearing him say that made her heart skipped a beat and put a smile on her face. It was a very special moment for the both of them, this night they give in their hearts, their souls, their love for each other. Tonight, Meruem and Komugi were making love. 

The next day, it was morning Meruem and Komugi were still sleeping in each other's arms completely naked. Meruem wakes up yawning, he turns his head down to see his beloved wife and he smiled. He loved waking up seeing his queen sleeping next to him. Komugi looked peacefully sleeping the white sheets were covering her naked body. He kisses her soft cheeks then she begins to wake up.

"Goodmorning." 

Komugi yawns. "Goodmorning." 

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. How about you?" She asked her beloved husband.

"Great too." 

She places her head on his chest. "Last night was wonderful." 

"Yes, it was." He leans his chin on top of her head.

"It was very special and it was my very first time." Said the gungi master.

"It was mine too. I'm glad it was with you." 

Komugi smiled. "I am glad too." 

Meruem kisses the top of her head. Later in the day, Meruem and Komugi were heading to a town that wasn't far from the island. They went to have some lunch, shopping, wander around in town, and soon they headed back to the island. They enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon. Few weeks went by they headed back home to the mansion. Neferpitou welcomes them back. 

Pitou bowing down. "Welcome back home. How was your honeymoon?" 

"It was wonderful," Komugi said while placing her hands together. "I don't know how it looked but Meruem described it to me and I bet it was beautiful." 

"It was, my dear. The island was astounding, the cabin house same." 

"I hope Aurora could let us borrow the island and the cabin house again." Said the snotting girl. 

"Yes, we can go for our vacation." Said the green chimera ant. 

"I am sure she'll lend it to you again." Said the cat.

"I hope so." 

"Pitou, would you mind taking our luggage to our room." Meruem hands her the luggage. 

"Yes, sir." Pitou grabs their luggage and begins heading upstairs.

"Our room?" Komugi tilts her head. 

"Isn't that what you humans do after getting married?" He tilts his head. "Before we headed out to our honeymoon I asked Pitou to take all of your things from your bedroom to my bedroom. Now that we are married, we don't have to sleep in separate rooms anymore we can sleep in the same bedroom." Merum began to worry he might have upset his beloved wife without asking her permission moving her things to his bedroom. "Is that okay?" 

Komugi smiled and nodded. "Of course, I am glad that you did because I was going to talk to you about it. Now you took care of it, I'm happy we'll be sharing the same room now." 

Meruem felt relieved he didn't upset her and she was happy they'll be sleeping in the same room, the same bed for now on. They both headed upstairs to their bedroom, Neferpitou had organized their bedroom. It is a little different the way Meruem had it before, he had Pitou to get rid of his old bed and purchase a king size bed. His old bed did fit another person but it was bit small and he wanted a new bed for his beloved wife to sleep comfortably. Pitou had organized half of Komugi's clothes in the dresser and the other half in the closet and also her shoes. Rest of her things were good and organized. 

"Well done, Pitou. The room looks way different now it is Komugi's room too."

"Thank you, Meruem. I am pleased." Said the cat whiling bowing down. 

Komugi began to tap her cane, she practice to get to know her new room. She was a fast learner. "It's great. So my old room, what is going to be?" 

"It's a guest bedroom now." Said the chimera cat.

"Oh, nice." Komugi smiled. "Thank you, Pitou. I can't see but I can tell you did a great job." 

Pitou had a warm smile on her face and bow a little. "I am glad." 

Meruem was thrilled to have started a new life with his beloved Komugi and he was pleased to have Pitou around. He couldn't be any happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Can't believe it's 2018, hope you all had a wonderful New Year! Here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy it!

It was the next morning Komugi was waking up and yawning. She turns her head to the side gently tapping her hand on the side to know her beloved husband was there. He was still sleeping. Komugi smiled warmly, she felt very happy to wake up next to her chimera king. She didn't want to bother waking him up, so she let him sleep. She grabs her cane begins to tap it towards the bathroom. Once she was out of the bathroom, she could hear Meruem snoring. She quietly exits out the bedroom, while she was heading downstairs she smelled something good and she can hear Neferpitou in the kitchen. Komugi was still wearing her nightgown, whatever was Pitou cooking it made Komugi's mouth watery. She felt really, really, really hungry. 

Pitou was in the dining room preparing the table and sees Komugi entering the room. "Good morning, Komugi."

"Good morning, Pitou. It smells really good." 

"I'm preparing us some rice, miso soup, egg rolls and kobachi. It should be ready in few minutes." Said the chimera cat.

"Okay, I'll head upstairs and wake up Meruem." Komugi begins to head upstairs to the bedroom, her mouth was still watery she couldn't wait to eat. 

She enters the room and she could hear Meruem snoring and he was still sleeping, she tapped her cane towards the bed and walk to his side. She gently taps her hand on the bed to feel his legs and taps all the way to his face and leans in to give him a peck on the lips.  
Meruem started to wake up.

He looks up at his wife and smiled. "Morning beautiful." 

"Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes." He said while yawning. 

"Come, let's get ready. Breakfast will be ready in few minutes." Said the snotting girl.

Meruem gets up from bed and heads towards the bathroom. It took them 15 minutes to get ready, they headed downstairs. Breakfast was ready on the table, the three of them took their seats and begin to eat. Komugi was eating a little too fast both Pitou and Meruem noticed her the way she was eating. 

"Woah, you might want to slow down there my dear." 

"I never seen you eat that fast, Komugi." Said the chimera cat.

"I'm just so hungry." She realized she had finished everything. "Pitou is there more?" 

"Yes." 

"I would like to have seconds please." Said the blind girl.

Pitou serves Komugi more food and places it in front of her. "Here you go." 

"Thank you." Komugi begins to eat fast again. 

Meruem has not seen her eat like that before it was strange to him but guess she was really hungry. During the afternoon, Meruem and Komugi were spending their afternoon playing gungi.

"That's checkmate." He drops the gungi pieces on the gungi board. 

"That was a good game, you get closer and closer to beating me but you know I am always ahead of you," Komugi said while gathering all the gungi pieces. "You know I'm craving for something sweet. Like that chocolate cheesecake with cherries on top, Pitou made a while back." It made Komugi's mouth watery. 

Meruem noticed she was drooling for what she was craving. "Well, we can ask her to make it." 

"Oh, yes yes, please. That sounds really delicious right now." 

While Komugi and Meruem were in the garden Pitou was making a chocolate cheesecake for the blind girl. She adds cherries on top then she cuts two pieces of cheesecake one for Komugi and the other for Meruem. She carries a tray with the two pieces of cheesecake to the garden and gently places them on the table.

The chocolate cheesecake smelled so delicious, Komugi licks her lips and begins to eat. Pitou decided to bring the rest of the cheesecake in case the blind girl wanted more. After she was done she asked for another piece and Pitou hands her a piece. 

"You know what else sounds good?" 

"What my dear?" 

"Pizza with lots of cheese and pepperoni with stuffed crust. Also some nice juicy steak with fresh vegetables, strawberry ice cream and a big bowl of ramen. Man all of those sound really good." Komugi's mouth was so watery.

Meruem and Pitou started at her odd. This was new to them, she's having all of these cravings for food. 

The very next day Komugi had woken up, she tapped her hand on the side and it appeared Meruem had already woken up. Komugi was heading towards the bathroom but then suddenly she felt dizzy. She places a hand on her forehand, leans on the doorframe of the bathroom and suddenly she covers her mouth and she felt like throwing up. She stood there for a moment until she was able to move again, heads towards the sink and washes her face. Soon she got ready and came out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. Pitou had breakfast ready on the table. Meruem was coming inside from the garden and headed to the dining room. Komugi finally makes it to the dining room and sits down. 

"Are you okay, my dear? You look pale." Meruem said looking concerned.

"I'm okay, just a little tired." Komugi could smell the food Pitou had prepared and she felt like throwing up for smelling it.

"For breakfast, I prepared again white rice and miso soup and what will be joining them on the side, I added salmon." 

"Looks great, Pitou." Said the green chimera ant. 

They all begin to eat. Komugi takes a few bites off of the salmon and suddenly she covers her mouth and pukes on the floor. Meruem swiftly gets up and takes her to the restroom that was close to the dining room. Komugi pukes again in the toilet, Pitou helps Meruem with Komugi and takes upstairs to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. 

"I knew something was wrong, you are going to stay in bed," Meruem commanded. 

"My lady, you should have told me you weren't feeling well. I could have prepared you some soup." Pitou gives Komugi some medicine. "Get plenty of rest. Don't force yourself getting up. I'll go clean up the mess." Pitou exit out the room.

"I don't know why I feel so dizzy." Said the snotting girl.

"I'm going to get a wet cloth, don't get up." Said the green ant.

Pitou was in the dining room cleaning up the mess, suddenly she hears the doorbell. She removes her yellow gloves and quickly answered the door. "Oh, hello Aurora." 

"Hello, Neferpitou. Is Komugi home?" She enters the house.

"Yes but she's not feeling well right now." Said the cat.

"What is wrong with her?" She inquires.

"She puked while we were having breakfast. Yesterday she was fine, I think all of the food she ate because she was having all these cravings." 

"I would like to see her if that's alright." Said Aurora.

Pitou takes Aurora upstairs to the room. Aurora sees Komugi laying down on the bed looking pale and Meruem sitting on the edge of the bed. Patting a wet cloth on her forehead. 

"How is she?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora? She's feeling dizzy, tired and she just puked in the dining room. Pitou gave her some medicine but I'm worried though. I should take her to the hospital and get her checked out." 

Aurora walks up to Komugi. "Komugi."

"Aurora?" Komugi said in a low voice.

"I'm here, sweetie. What happen? I heard you were fine yesterday and you were eating so much and having these cravings. Is that why you're like this?" 

"I guess, this morning when I woke up I felt dizzy and I also felt like I wanted to throw up. I did have a little trouble sleeping last night and I just feel tired." Said the blind girl.

Aurora places a hand on Komugi's forehead and uses her power to check what is wrong with her. Suddenly Aurora felt something, she looked down on Komugi's stomach. She could sense another life inside of her, which made Aurora smiled and teary.

"Komugi, my dear I know what is causing you to feel this way." Said Aurora.

"You do?" Meruem inquiries.

"What is it?" The blind girl asked.

Aurora turned to Meruem and Pitou giving them a smiled and then she turns back to Komugi. "You are pregnant." 

Komugi's eyes opened looking shocked. Meruem's eyes widen and Pitou had a smiled on her face looking surprised. 

"I-I'm p-pregnant?" 

"Yes, Komugi." Aurora wipes off her tears. 

Komugi places both hands covering her mouth, her eyes were teary and she moves both hands on her womb. "Y-You sure? I-I'm pregnant?" 

"Yes, I am positive. All of those symptoms and signs that you are pregnant. Like cravings, dizzy, nausea, and fatigue. All those are a sign of pregnancy." 

"Oh my gosh." Komugi places both of her hands covering her mouth. "Meruem-sama?" She calls out to him.

Meruem was looking surprised, he gets closer to his wife and places his hand on her womb. "I'm right here." 

Komugi places both of her hands on his. "W-We're going to have a baby." Her eyes begin to get tearier.

Meruem smiled warmly. "This is such a wonderful news. We're going to be parents." Meruem gently embraces his wife. 

Komugi tightens the hug. "Yes. I'm so happy."

"Congratulations to both of you." Said Neferpitou trying her best not to cry.

"Thank you." They both said. 

"So, how far am I?" Komugi asked.

"I can take you tomorrow. I can set up an appointment with a friend of mine who is a doctor." 

"That's great thanks, Aurora." Said the blind girl.

"Now, just stay in bed and get some rest." Aurora smiled at the two future mother and father to be. 

The next day, during the afternoon Aurora, Pitou, Meruem, and Komugi were at the hospital. All 4 of them were in a room waiting for the doctor, Komugi was sitting on a bed table that was next to the ultrasound machine. It wasn't long until the doctor enters the room.

"Hello." The doctor greeds while closing the door behind her. "Hello, Aurora." 

"Hello, Jewel." Aurora greeds to her friend.

Jewel walks up to Komugi and Meruem. "You must be Komugi Chimera?" She gently shakes Komugi's hand. "Hello, I'm Doctor Jewel Lou." She introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you." Said the blind girl.

"Hello, I'm Meruem her husband." He shakes Jewel's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. So, Komugi you are here to check that you are pregnant?"

"Yes," Komugi answered.

"Okay, so lay down." She helps Komugi lay down gently. Lift up her shirt just a little and pull down your skirt just a bit below the womb. Jewel sets up the ultrasound machine, she pours blue gel on Komugi's womb.

Meruem noticed Komugi's stomach has a little bump.

"That feels cold." 

"Sorry, it's supposed to be cold." She places the transducer ultrasound on Komugi's womb. "Alright, Komugi I know you're blind but I will describe what I see on the screen, okay?" 

Komugi replies. "Okay." 

Meruem, Pitou, and Aurora stared at the black and white screen. Dr. Lou moves the transducer ultrasound a little lower on the womb, something appears on the black and white screen. 

"Okay, I see something." She moves around the transducer ultrasound a little. "There's a heartbeat." 

"Huh?" Komugi turns her head towards Dr. Lou. 

"There's a tiny flicker on the screen, it's your baby's heartbeat." She presses few buttons on the ultrasound machine, a tiny little figure appeared on the screen. "I can see a tiny little figure, it is your baby Komugi. You are definitely pregnant." 

Komugi places both of her hands covering her mouth and looking surprised and then she smiled. Meruem stared at the screen, seeing a tiny figure put a smile on his face and eyes got a little watery. He couldn't believe it, that is his baby on the screen. Pitou was smiling with joy and Aurora was very happy for the future parents. 

"You are about 8 weeks." Said Dr. Lou.

Both Meruem and Komugi tilted their heads to the side looking confused.

"8 weeks?" The snotting future mother to be asked. 

"Yes, you appeared to be 8 weeks pregnant." Said the Dr. Lou.

"What is wrong?" Aurora asked.

"H-How can I be 8 weeks? Shouldn't I be a little less?" 

"What do you mean a little less?" Aurora asked looking confused.

"Yes, shouldn't it be less? Because Komugi and I we didn't make love until our wedding day." Said the green ant.

"Yeah, when we left for our honeymoon that night...we made love for the first time." Said the blind girl.

Aurora and Dr. Lou looked at each other and turns their head back towards them.

"So you are saying you two made love for the first time when you left for your honeymoon? That was about 4 weeks ago." Said Aurora.

"How strange, then she should be less. How fast she got pregnant." Said the Dr. Lou.

"Could it be?" Aurora tilts her head to the side.

"Could it be, what?" Merume asked. 

"Well, now thinking about it look who's the father." Aurora pointed at him.

"Right." Said Dr. Lou.

"His species can procreate fast. The baby is half chimera ant and half human." Aurora begins to think. "This probably going to be a fast pregnancy progress, Dr. Lou said you appeared to be about 8 weeks pregnant but you are not." Aurora places a hand on Komugi's womb, uses her powers to see how long she's been pregnant and removes her hand away. 

Komugi was tilting her head to the side.

"It looks like it took about a day or 2 for his sperm to fertilize the egg and create an embryo. For a normal human, it takes about 5 to 6 days after having intercourse. Komugi should be about 4 weeks. So this little one went on a pretty fast journey." Said Aurora.

"Is Komugi going to give birth to our baby early?" Meruem inquires.

"What Aurora said is true, it looks like she will." Turns to the screen. "Then, Komugi is about 4 weeks pregnant but here it looks like the baby is 8 weeks the size of a raspberry. Komugi may not reach the 9 months, depending on how fast the baby grows." She said while pressing some buttons on the machine. 

"Exactly, I notice she has a little bump. Komugi needs to come to the hospital 2 or 3 times a month. To check how far the baby grows." Said Aurora.

"That would be a good idea." Said the chimera cat.

"I agree. When can I bring her again?" Meruem asked. 

Dr. Lou grabs her clipboard and looks through the papers. "You can bring her in two weeks, May the 31." She writes it down on a paper and hands it to Meruem. She cleans up the gel off from Komugi's womb. "Well, congratulations to both of you. You are going to be parents." 

Aurora smiled. "Congrats to the future mother and father." 

"I'm so ecstatic for both of you." Said the chimera cat.

Meruem grabs Komugi's hand and smiled. Then they bo turn towards to Dr. Lou. "Thank you." They both said. Komugi and Meruem embrace each other. "We're going to be parents." Said the blind girl sounding happy.

"I'm so delighted we're going to have a baby." Said the green ant. They both had tears in their eyes, they were filled with happiness knowing there is a life growing inside Komugi's womb. Meruem places a hand on her womb and Komugi places her hand over his. 

Dr. Lou walks up to them. "Here, take this." She hands Meruem a sonogram of the baby.

Soon they all had left the hospital. "We should stop by to the bookstore and get you two some baby books." Said Aurora while driving.

"Good idea, Aurora if you are right about Komugi's pregnancy, could be a fast progress then we should start getting things for the baby." Said the green chimera ant.

"If you two need any help I would gladly to help you set up the nursery room." Said Aurora.

"I could help you with that." Said the cat.

Komugi smiled warmly. "I cannot wait for the baby to be born." She said while rubbing her womb.

Meruem smiled and places his hand on hers. Then he takes out the sonogram of their unborn child and places it on Komugi's womb. "My love, I promise I will take care of you and our child." 

"I know you will." Komugi leans her head against his shoulder. 

They all headed to the bookstore and bought a couple of baby books and then headed back to the mansion house. 

"Thank you so much for today, Aurora." Said the snotting blind girl. 

"You're welcome. I am very happy you are going to be a mother." Said Aurora giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you for the books. I'll read them to Komugi everything she needs to know to take care of our unborn baby." Said the green chimera ant.

"I'll read them too." Said the cat.

"Great. So for the nursery room, I was thinking to wait a little while longer until we know the baby's gender." 

"Right, I wonder what is going to be." Komugi tilts her head to the side.

"You'll know soon enough. No worries. Okay, I'll see you two in two weeks. Don't forget." 

"We won't." Said the green ant.

Aurora left the mansion. Komugi begins to wonder about Aurora. How did she know about how long it took for her to get pregnant. She had felt something when Aurora placed her hand on her womb. Right now Pitou, Komugi, and Meruem are heading towards the library room and to read the baby books to Komugi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How is the year going so far? Mine is going alright, I am very excited this weekend I'll be going to Anime Los Angeles. I'll be cosplaying Neferpitou for 2 days and other cosplay for a day. Can't wait I need to go to a con I miss it so much. Anyways hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Enjoy chapter 9 :D

A month went by, Komugi's belly has grown. Her and Meruem were heading to the Hospital to check how far the baby has grown. Meruem and Komugi were already in the room with Dr. Lou and Aurora. Komugi was laying on the bed table and Dr. Lou moving the transducer ultrasound on Komugi's womb. 

"Wow, Komugi your baby has grown and it appears to look like it's 20 weeks and you are only 13 weeks. It's amazing your pregnancy is going to a fast progress." Said, Dr. Lou. 

Komugi smiled. "It has grown so much, about 2 weeks ago after the day I had the 5th appointment. I felt it move for the first time." 

"Yes, when I placed my hand to feel it's little kicks. It was incredible to felt our baby move." Said the green chimera ant.

"Feeling your baby movements is a really wonderful. So the baby looks to be 20 weeks that is about 5 months." Said Aurora.

"That's right and she's only 13 weeks that is 3 months. It's amazing that she appears to be 5 months and I can tell the baby's gender already." Said Dr. Lou.

"Really?" Komugi asked sounding excited.

"Can you tell us what it is?" Meruem asked.

"Yes, I would love to know what our baby is going to be." 

"Alright, let's see." Dr. Lou begins to move the transducer ultrasound around Komugi's womb and moves it a little up towards her belly button. Then she begins to press a couple of buttons on the ultrasound machine, Meruem and Aurora stared at the screen. Aurora catches something on the screen.

"What is that thing by the baby?" Aurora points to it.

"This?" Dr. Lou points at the thing. "That is a good question." 

"What's wrong?" Komugi asked sounding worried. "Is my baby okay?" 

"Your baby is fine, dear," Aurora said trying not to get the blind future mother worried.

"Could that be what the baby is?" Meruem asked.

"No, it's something else. Let me see." Dr. Lou begins to move the transducer ultrasound around Komugi's womb and press few buttons. "Ah, I see." 

"What?" Aurora asked.

"This little thing here, it appears to be the baby has a tail because that is the baby's back." Said Dr. Lou.

Aurora turns to Meruem. "Oh, wow the baby has a tail." Begins to laugh. "Of course." 

Komugi begins to laugh. "So my baby has a tail, just like Meruem?" 

Meruem smiled. "Well, I am the father." 

"That is so cute." Said Aurora.

"It is cute. So here is the head, an arm, the other arm and here are the legs" Dr. Lou pointed, Aurora and Meruem started at the screen. Dr. Lou moves the transducer ultrasound again to find the baby's gender. 

"Okay so it is laying on its belly, so this is the side of its tail and butt up here." She pointed with the mouse. "Here is the bottom of one leg and bottom of the other leg. Right here is the gender, so there is nothing hanging there so it's a little girl." 

Komugi and Meruem smiled looking surprised. "It's a girl!" 

"I knew it, I knew it!" Said Aurora sounding excited.

"I knew we were having a little girl." Said the green ant sounding thrilled while wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Can't believe we're having a little girl." Komugi was extremely happy hearing her and Meruem are having a daughter.

"Congratulations!" Said Dr. Lou. 

Soon they have left the hospital and headed back to the mansion.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Neferpitou yelled and jumping with excitement. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" 

"I think we all knew it was going to be a girl." Said the future mother to be.

"Now we know the baby is going to be a girl. We should start preparing the nursery room." Said the green ant.

"Wonderful. Which room is going to be the nursery room for your baby?" Aurora asked the two future parents.

"Yes." They both answered. 

Meruem and everyone headed upstairs to the room that was across from their bedroom. 

"This room?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, we want this room to be the nursery and it's across from our bedroom. Also, it would be best for Komugi to easily just walk across from our bedroom to the nursery room." 

"Komugi, how come you didn't pick this room before?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, well Meruem thought this room was a bit small and it doesn't have a bathroom. So he wanted me to have the other room, which was big and has a bathroom so he thought it would be best for me." Komugi replied.

"Ah, I see." 

"Yes, now we made it as a guest room. This room was a guest room too but now we're having a baby thought it would best this room to be our daughter's room. Pitou and I empty it out about a few days ago. Komugi's old room, well it's a good size bedroom but it's a little far and we prefer this room it's across from our room." Said the green ant.

"I understand, it's a good small size for a nursery room." Aurora turns to them and gives them a warm smile. "It's going to look great." 

"We should get started." Said the green ant.

"Oh before we start, Palm also wanted to help with the nursery room once we found out the gender. I should call her." Said the blind girl.

"Here, I have her number." Pitou pulls out her cellphone and begins to call Palm. 

Only a few rings and Palm answered. "Hello?"

Pitou clicks the speaker. "Hi Palm, it's Komugi."

"Hi Komugi, how did your appointment go?" 

"It went great, so I'm calling you because we found out the baby's gender." Said the snotting blind girl.

"Really? What are you having?" She asked sounding excited.

"A girl." She answered.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! Congratulations!" 

Komugi giggles. "Thank you. Looks like everyone knew it was going to be a girl." 

"So we were right. Aw, I'm so happy for you and Meruem. A little baby girl." Said Palm.

"We're very happy." Said the future father to be. 

"That's wonderful." Said the beautiful chimera ant.

"I'm also calling because you wanted to help us with the nursery room and we're going to start now." Said the future mother to be, while rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Yes, I would love to help." 

"We'll wait for you here." Said Aurora.

"Right, I'll be on my way." Palm hangs up.

"Okay, since we'll be waiting for Palm. In the meantime, you two should figure out how do you want the nursery to be." Said Aurora.

"First, let me walk around the room." Komugi begins to tap her cane, walking around in an empty room. The room was a small size, she started to tap the wall with her hand and walk to the other side of the room. She wanted to know how the room was and where the baby's furniture should go. Then she came across to the window and the closet and she makes it back towards the door. "Hm, it is a good small size room. I would like our daughter's crib to be in the middle of the room." 

Meruem smiled. "I was thinking the same." 

"That's a good idea, most people will put the crib against the wall and others will put the crib in the middle of the room." Said the chimera cat.

"That is right." Said Aurora.

About 20 minutes later, Palm arrived at the mansion house. "Hello everyone, hope I didn't take long. I was trying to get here as fast as I could."

"No worries, everyone is in the dining room." Said the cat, leading her to the dining room. 

"Hello everyone." Palm greeds.

"Hello Palm, I'm glad you are here." Said the blind future mother. 

Palm smiled. "Thank you, Komugi. So what room will be the nursery?" She inquires. 

"We'll show you." Said the green ant. 

They all headed upstairs to the empty room. 

"Ah, this is a good size for a nursery room and it's across from your bedroom." Said the beautiful chimera ant.

"Yes, I really can't wait to have this room done before she comes. I already decided her crib will be in the middle of the room." 

"Good idea, Komugi. I'm sure the nursery room will look great." Said Palm.

"For the walls, do you two want to paint them? It's all white and plain." Aurora pointed out. 

"Well, I do not know much of the color white but if you say it looks plain then we can paint it to another color." Said the blind girl.

"What color should we paint it, my love?" Meruem asked his beloved wife.

Komugi places a finger on her chin and tilts her head to the side. "Hm, well I don't know what colors look like but there is a color I do like and hope it'll look good. How about a light soft green?" 

"Soft green?" Meruem asked.

"Well I was thinking about the color of your skin and I thought it would be a nice color for the nursery." 

Meruem smiled warmly. "I really love that."

"Light soft green, huh? That is actually a very nice color, you should pick another color to join it." Said Aurora.

"What about pink?" Palm asked. "I think those two colors will make the nursery room look adorable and of course you two are having a girl. Why not add pink?" 

"Pink sounds nice." Said the chimera cat.

Komugi smiled. "I like it. Light soft green and pink those two colors sound wonderful." 

Meruem glance at his beloved wife and smiled. "I agree." 

"Great. For the color all the furniture I was thinking a light beige to complete the look." Said Aurora.

"Ah, I can see that. It'll look nice with the light soft green and pink." Said the cat.

"What do you two think?" Palm asked the two future parents.

"Astonishing." They both answered. They were very happy to have Palm, Aurora, and Pitou helping them with their daughter's room. 

Soon they begin to paint the nursery room, little by little they went shopping for the baby. Buying baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, diapers, and more. Aurora takes Meruem and Komugi to pick a crib for their baby. Meruem wasn't good at picking a crib for the nursery room and Komugi is blind so Aurora helps them to pick the perfect crib for their daughter. It was a nice light beige color, luckily it comes with two dressers, a small table and a small couch that were the same color as the crib. Aurora paid for everything, both Meruem and Komugi told her it wasn't necessary. Aurora wanted to, a gift from her to them. The two future parents smiled and thanked her. Back at the mansion, the paint has been completely dried for a couple of days and they began to prepare the nursery room. In the middle of the room, they placed a soft pink carpet with cute pink flowers that Pitou and Palm picked. They place the crib right in the middle of it, two dressers were in placed one on each side of the room and the small couch was placed on the right side of the corner few inches away from the crib and next to it the small table. Palm and Pitou had picked a soft pink curtain also had pink flowers that could match with the carpet. They placed the small items like a small beige lamp, Meruem and Komugi picked out two cute anime frames and place them both on the same wall but few inches away from each other. One of the dressers they placed a small frame a picture of Meruem and Komugi. Then they begin to put away all the baby clothes, diapers, bottles, toys, pacifiers, and everything they bought for the baby. They finally finished with the nursery room. 

"It's finally done." Said Palm.

"The nursery looks absolutely gorgeous." Said the chimera cat.

"Thank you all for helping us, it looks wonderful." Said the green ant.

"I'm going to walk around the room again." Komugi begins to tap her cane and walks around the room touching each everything in the room and walks back towards them. Komugi had a warm smile on her face. "It's wonderful." She said while rubbing her belly. 

Meruem wraps his arms around his beloved wife. "Soon we'll have our daughter in our arms." 

"I can't wait." Said the blind girl. 

"Hm." Aurora stared at the nursery room and felt like there was something missing. "Have you two thought of a name for your daughter?" She inquires.

Both Meruem and Komugi turn towards her. "Uh...no." The green ant answered.

"We'll let you two work on that. Anyways, the nursery looks beautiful and I am glad we were able to help." Said Aurora.

"Yes, I had a pleasant time." Said the beautiful chimera ant.

"I am pleased to have helped you both with the nursery room." Said the cat, while bows down a little. 

"Thank you all so much." Komugi gives them a happy smile. 

Aurora and Palm had left the mansion house. Pitou headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Meruem and Komugi headed to the library room, they were trying to figure out a name for their unborn child. Meruem had written down a couple of names and they both seem not to like none of them. 

"Didn't think picking a name would be this hard." Said the future father to be.

"Some of these names are okay but we should think harder to pick a right name for our baby."

"Yeah, well we could continue with this tomorrow." 

Komugi nods. "Okay." 

Later on, at night Pitou, Komugi, and Meruem were already in bed. Komugi was the only one awake, she couldn't sleep because in her mind she was hoping to have a name for her baby. Then she begins to combine her name and Meruem's name. She has always liked Meruem's name.

"Merugi." She said in a low voice. Suddenly she felt a kick and placed a hand on her belly. "You like that name? Merugi?" She felt her baby moved and smiled. "Sounds a very pretty name...Merugi. Combining your daddy's name and mines. Merugi." She rubs her pregnant belly. 

The next morning, Meruem, Komugi, and Pitou were at the dining room eating breakfast. They were quite eating their food and then Komugi breaks the silence. 

"Merugi." 

Pitou and Meruem turn to her. "What?" they asked looking confused.

"Merugi, that's going to be our daughter's name." Said the snotting girl.

"Merugi?" Meruem stared at his beloved wife. "How did you came up with that name?" He inquires. 

"Last night, I begin to combine your name and my name. That is when I came up with Merugi. When I said it, she moved." 

"Really?" Pitou asked. 

Komugi nods. "Yes, when I said Merugi again she moved again."

"That actually sounds a very nice name. Merugi." Said the chimera cat.

"What do you think, Meruem-sama? Do you like the name, Merugi?" 

Meruem actually loved the name Merugi. Combining his name and his beloved wife was the best one from all of the names he had written down. "I love it." He had a warm smile on his face. "Yes, that will be our daughter's name. Merugi." 

Komugi smiled and she was happy her beloved husband loved the name, Merugi.


	10. Chapter 10

2 months went by. Komugi's belly has grown much more, she is now 5 months pregnant but she appears to look she's fully due. Dr. Lou has told her and Meruem their baby should be born in a couple of days or sooner. At the mansion house, Meruem and Pitou have been keeping an eye on Komugi. She could be going into labor soon. 

"How are you feeling, Komugi?" 

"I'm alright, Meruem-sama. I know you're concerned I could be going into labor at any moment." Said the blind girl.

"I just don't want to leave you by yourself and you going through pain." Said the green chimera ant.

Komugi gently pats her hand to find his face and place it on his cheeks and smiled. "I know you'll be by my side when I give birth to our little girl." 

Meruem smiled and then leans his head on Komugi's belly and begins to speak to Merugi. "Merugi, it's daddy. You're going to come out real soon. Mommy and I cannot wait to hold you in our arms." 

Komugi smiles and placed a hand on top of Meruem's head.

"Do you want to know something? Your mommy is the most beautiful person I ever have seen...I love her so much. I also love you, Merugi." 

"I love you too, Merugi. I also love your daddy so much. You two are my world." Komugi wraps her arms around Meruem and he did the same. 

The very next day Aurora came by to the mansion house to visit. 

"How is everything going, Komugi?" Aurora asked.

"Is going okay, Meruem-sama is very concerned about me and I could go into labor at any time. I'm okay." 

"It's normal for fathers to feel that way, he wants to be by your side when you start going through labor. He truly cares about you and the baby.

"I know. He's the best." Said the future mother to be.

Aurora stayed quiet for a moment and then lean down both her knees on the floor. She placed a hand on Komugi's hand which made Komugi tilt her head to the side. 

"Is everything okay, Aurora?" Komugi asked looking concerned. 

"Komugi, there is something I want you to know." 

"What is it?" She inquires. 

"When we first met, you were only a child but I wasn't," Aurora said.

"What do you mean?" Komugi asked looking confused.

"I'm 1000 years old, Komugi. I look the same from the day I met you and I told you how old I was and you were amazed about it. You don't remember much about our past together, that is when you started to play gungi and you forgot about me. I don't blame you, you were only just a blind child and I decided to watch over you. The years had gone by and you have grown into a beautiful young woman and you became the world's gungi master. There was a time I had to leave to take care of some business but I didn't want to leave you. I know what happen at the East Royal Palace Of Gorteau and about the poison. When I was in my world I begin to sense something was wrong on earth and I used my power to see from my world to yours. I saw everything when Meruem got his memory back and reunited with you and he wanted to spend his final moments with you. I knew he changed. You two had a wonderful relationship, he only had a short time left and you were going to join him...I couldn't let you die and that is why I saved you both."

Komugi's eyes slightly opened and in shock.

"Komugi, I'm not human. I'm a demon goddess who saved you and Meruem." Aurora said. 

The entire room went silent. Komugi face was blink, Aurora was waiting for her to speak and was hoping she didn't scare her. Then Aurora felt a hand on her head. 

"I knew something was different about you. I can't believe you've been watching me since I was just a child and you saved me and Meruem-sama. I begin to suspect you when we were at the hospital the first time to check how far I was with my pregnancy. When you placed a hand on my womb, I felt something bazaar...it was warm and I felt it all over my body. I'm just...wow you are like my guardian angel watching over me and thank you for telling me." Komugi said giving Aurora a warm smile.

Hearing Komugi's words made Aurora's heart swell and gave her a smile. Down the hallway, Meruem was standing behind a wall and heard their conversation and put a smile on his face. Soon Aurora had left the mansion house. It was very late at night, everyone in the mansion house was sleeping. Komugi suddenly woke up and she gently tap her area and the sheets were wet. Then she begins to wake up Meruem.

"M-Meruem-sama. Wake up." She said sounding worried.

Meruem quickly woke up looking concerned. "What? What is it?"

"I-I think m-my water broke." 

Meruem swiftly turned on the lights and saw the sheets wet around Komugi. He quickly called Pitou, she quickly woke up and hearing Meruem calling out to her. She rushes towards his bedroom and helps him with Komugi. Pitou helps Komugi cleaned up and put her on some warm clean clothes. They swiftly exit out the mansion house and drove to the hospital. Meruem had called Aurora that Komugi is going through labor and they were on their way to the hospital. Soon they were at the hospital, Dr. Lou already had a room for Komugi and Meruem was in the room with her. Komugi was getting contractions, Meruem was trying to relax her and stay by her side. 

An hour went by Komugi was inhaling slowly through her snotting nose and exhaling through her mouth. "The contractions are painful." 

"I know, my love. Dr. Lou said it appears you are dilating fast, she'll be here sooner." Said the green ant. 

Komugi gives him a weak smile. She begins to inhale and exhale slowly. About 5 minutes later, Dr. Lou and Aurora enter the room to check up Komugi. 

"How is she?" Aurora asked. 

"She's far dilated. She is ready to push." Dr. Lou turns towards Komugi. "Alright, Komugi let's get you prepared. Your baby is ready to come out." 

"W-Wonderful," Komugi said trying to inhale and exhale slowly. 

Soon they had everything prepared, Komugi was ready to push. 

"O-Oh g-gosh...th-this hurts so much," Komugi said while breathing fast. 

"I know, Komugi. It's painful but you are going to give birth to your baby. Are you ready to push?" Dr. Lou asked.

Komugi nods. 

"Alright. Here comes another contraction, ready? Push." 

Komugi begins to push. She releases a low moaning sound, Meruem was right by her side holding her hand and his arm around her to give her back support. Komugi starts to sweat from her face. She continues to push. 

"You are so strong, my love. You got this." Meruem said to his beloved wife. 

"Keep pushing, Komugi," Aurora said. 

Komugi continues to push, she releases a few loud moans and after a couple of pushes. Dr. Lou and Aurora can see the baby's head.

"Ah, I can see the head." Aurora pointed it out.

"Alright, Komugi I see your baby's head. Keep pushing." 

Komugi kept on pushing, pushing and pushing. She squeezed Meruem's hand as hard as she could, it was so painful. After a few pushes, Komugi hears a small cry which brought her tears.

"She's here, Komugi!" Aurora's begin to get teary. 

Meruem eyes widen he couldn't believe his daughter is finally born. Seeing her made his eyes teary and brought a smile to his face. Dr. Lou gently hands the baby to Komugi, she carefully wraps her arms around the baby. Dr. Lou cuts the cord and continues to clean the crying baby then Aurora places a blanket on the baby. Komugi gently pats her baby's back and suddenly she stops crying. 

"She stopped crying." Dr. Lou said.

"Because she is being held by her mother," Aurora said. 

Meruem gently places a hand on his daughter's head. "Hello, sweetie. We're so happy to finally have you with us." 

Komugi smiles and her tears continue rolling down. She begins to touch her daughter's face. The color of her skin is a bit lighter green then Meruem's skin color and she has four fingers and four toes just like her father. Her eyes, ears, and tail are the same as Meruem. She has her mother's nose, Merugi doesn't have a helmet head kind like Meruem, she'll have hair like Komugi. To Komugi, she was beautiful. 

"She's beautiful." Komugi holds her close.

"Yes, she is our beautiful daughter...Merugi." Meruem wraps his arms around Komugi and Merugi. Meruem felt very happy, happier then ever because he has a family. "I promise, I will protect and take good care of both of you. My family." 

Seeing Meruem and Komugi with their baby daughter made both Aurora and Dr. Lou cry. Soon they let Pitou and Palm in the room to see the baby. Their eyes were watery, they got more close to get a closer look at the baby. 

"She's so gorgeous." Said the beautiful chimera ant. 

"Yes, she got good looks from both of her parents." Said the chimera cat. 

"Thank you, you two." Said the green ant. 

Komugi gives them a warm smile. Two days later, Komugi was allowed to go home with her baby. Soon they all were at the mansion house, Meruem and Komugi headed towards the nursery room. Komugi gently places Merugi in her crib, she was sleeping peacefully. 

"I'm so happy to finally be home with our daughter." Said the green chimera ant.

"Yes, I'm so happy. She sounds she's sleeping peacefully." Said the snotting mother. 

"She is, my love." 

"I'm also very happy my parents and everyone else came to see Merugi," Komugi said while leaning her head against Meruem's chest.

"That was very kind of them." Meruem leans his chin on top of Komugi's head.

"I'm a little tired." Komugi begins to yawn.

"Come, get some rest." Meruem takes Komugi to their room so she could get some rest. 

It was late at night, everyone in the mansion house was sleeping. Suddenly Merugi begins to cry, which woke up Komugi and Meruem. Meruem goes to the nursery room to grab Merugi and takes her to Komugi. She checked what was wrong with her, her diaper was clean, she didn't want to be rocked, there was only one thing that would stop her from crying. Merugi was hungry, Komugi unbuttons her nightgown and takes out one breast and begins to breastfeed Merugi. 

"There, you're hungry." Said the blind mother. 

"Merugi sure gets hungry a lot. You fed her 5 times before we left the hospital, when we got home you fed her 6 times and right before bed. She is hungry at 3:25 am so that makes...about 12 times." 

"I am not overfeeding her?" Komugi begins to worry.

"No, no of course not my dear. Aurora did say you're going to have to feed her a lot since she's half chimera ant and half human. She won't be eating like human newborns they are breastfed 7 to 9 times a day. Merugi needs to eat about 11 to 13 times a day." Meruem explained to his beloved wife. 

Komugi was relieved she wasn't overfeeding her baby. About 13 minutes later Mergui's tummy was full and Komugi begins to gently pat her back to burp her. Soon Merugi went back to sleep, Meruem quietly takes her back to the nursery room and heads back to his room. Komugi and Meruem head back to sleep. 

-End of Could It Be-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I'll be working on another Meruem and Komugi story which will be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am new on this site. It has been a very long time since I wrote a fanfiction story. I love HxH, Meruem and Komugi are my favorite characters I love them both so much. I did had trouble writing this because I tried my best to make the characters sound like them if that makes any sense? I didn't want them to sound out of character. Also, please excuse my writing. It is not that good. Thank you for reading and I'll be back soon with chapter 2!  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, I see Pitou as a female.
> 
> Btw hopefully the beginning didn't sound stupid. >_<;


End file.
